


Monsters, Who are they?

by TayGamer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Hallucinations, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Mutant Powers, Panic Attacks, inspiration from the tv show heros, jyp is evil whoops, really long get ready folks, relationships wont happen for a long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayGamer/pseuds/TayGamer
Summary: 9 boys separated by all parts of the world find themselves with powers. How will they meet? How does a serial killer fit in? And what do their parents have anything to do with this?





	1. Sydney, Australia September 1st

**Author's Note:**

> uh hiya. 1st story,,,hope you enjoy? Updates will be random sorry bout that :/

Sydney, Australia September 1st 4:00 P.M

“Felix get down!” screamed a man holding a recorder and pointing in the direction of a young man climbing a six story tower.

“No! Keep recording me, I’ve done worst Chan!” The young man, Felix, yelled back while holding on to the edge of the old, rusted tower guard-rail. Chan just sighed in response and complied to his younger friend’s requesting. 

“If you die, which you better not, I’m taking your laptop!”

“That’s the thing Chan, I’m not going to die!”

Felix’s hand let go of the railing, and he was silent the whole way down. The recording Chan made would show Felix falling from six stories, Chan screaming for Felix, and Felix landing on his stomach with a twisted leg and blood running out of his body as he hit his head quite hard on the ground. 

Chan sprinted to Felix’s body, and stared down at his friends bloodied body. He went down on his knees, jeans being soaked in blood, and started shaking Felix’s unmoving buddy. “Oh no, Felix! Felix get up! You said you would be fine! Oh my god Felix please! Tears started rolling down his face as he turned Felix around and put his body on his lap. 

“F-Felix?” Chan stared down at Felix and noticed that the gash on his head was starting to heal. Felix’s eyelids fluttered open and took in the crying mess Chan was in. 

“Hyung?” Felix looked down and saw that his leg was twisted and his heel was were his toes were supposed to be. “Ha, that’s gonna take a while to heal.” Felix smiled up at Chan. “But see, I told I wasn’t going to die.”

“You gave me a fucking panic attack Felix, I thought you really died.”

“Must have been the head injury, I’ve never injured my head before.” Felix looked at the recorder next to Chan. “Did you get it?”

“Uh yeah I did.” Chan handed the still recording camera over to him. “You will never do that again, do you understand me?”

“Uh-huh sure.” Felix muttered while turning the camera around so that it was recording him. “Hi, I’m Felix Lee, and this was attempt number 4.” Felix turned the recorded off, and stared at his leg that was slowly starting to untwist itself. “ Should take a couple more minutes then we can leave.”

“What’s the point in all of this Felix? One of these days you really are going to die.”

“Well I haven’t yet because I can heal myself. I want to know the limits of this gift.” 

“Yeah, well this gift of yours is just going to cause your death because of these silly games your playing!” Chan moved Felix back to the ground then lifted himself up and started to pace. “What if someone catches you, Felix? What if the government or scientists take you away and use you like a lab rat? What if I lose my best friend?” Chan’s voice steadily got louder as he voiced his worries out.

“You won’t lose me. I promise.” Felix looked up at Chan and smiled softly. “I’ll be careful I swear. I won’t do this again. Alright?”

“I’m taking your word on it. Now, I have work in an hour, so let’s leave. Your leg looks all healed up, but can you walk?” Chan walked over to Felix and put his arm around Felix to keep him steady. 

“I’m fine Chan. Lets go.”


	2. Los Angeles, California September 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Los Angeles, the home of Jisung, Seungmin, Changbin, and.....Gyu? tw:blood and robbery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyoyoyo it's me Kyu. Instead of studying I'm writing this lmaooooo

Los Angeles, California September 1st 8:00 A.M.

The sound of two men boxing in the ring was thundering through the apartment as a middle- age woman was cleaning up breakfast.

“Jisung turn off the TV and go to school!”

“But mom! The match is about to end!” Jisung turned his head to look at his mom and pouted, “Please?” he questioned softly and angled his head to the side.

“Fine but only five more minutes. God, what is TV teaching you children, how to be masters of persuasion?” Jisung’s mom turned around before she could hear his reply.

“No but it does teach everything else.” Jisung whispered while pulling out his phone to text someone he would be late to first period.

________________________________________________________________

The school bell ringed to indicated that classes would be starting soon. All the kids in the hallways started to go to their respective classrooms until a young man was left leaning on a pillar in the main room.

“Where the fuck is Jisung?” He whispered to himself as he looked out the doors to see if a squirrel looking boy would appear any second. The phone in his pocket dinged as he pulled out his phone to message the missing boy. It was a text message that said, _Sorry Seungmin! I’m going to be late to first period go on without me!_ The boy, Seungmin, sighed and ran his fingers through his red hair. “Well alright, I’m making Jisung pay for lunch” he muttered while walking to class.

________________________________________________________________

“Ugh, what happened last night” A young man groggily opened his eyes and surveyed the area he woke up in. He was in his bed, but his shitty studio apartment looked like it seen better days. There were multiple holes in the walls around him, and the shirt he was wearing was covered in blood. He looked across the room at his floor mirror and saw cracks all over it, and what appeared to be a sticky note. He lifted himself off the bed and walked towards the note. He picked it up and read what it said.  
_Mob guys came in asking for that $20,000 you borrowed from them. Don’t worry they won’t bother you again haha ;) you should really find a job, Changbin before I do that for you. But clean up first, you’re looking a little....red-handed -Gyu._

Changbin looked at his hand holding the note and noticed that was also covered in blood. He lifted his head up to look at the mirror. What started back at him was himself, but not him at all. The look-alike put his pointer finger against his lips and shook his head.

“Our little secret Changbinnie”

________________________________________________________________

Jisung locked the door to his apartment and sprinted out of the building to get to his school that was a couple miles out of the way. “If I don’t make it to first period I don’t know what will be worst, a teacher scolding or Seungmin's scolding. As Jisung was running past an alleyway, he heard a woman crying. Jisung walked backward and hid behind a corner to peek at what was happening.

A woman was crying and clutching her purse to her chest while a 6-foot male stood over her with a knife. He snarled at her and pushed the knife to her throat.

“Give me your bag lady.”

“Please. I need to buy my son medicine, you can’t take my money please.” The women whispered as she started crying again.

Jisung couldn’t leave someone in a predicament like that, so he shouted to get the guys attention.

“Hey, how about you let the lady go and walk away.”

The man was startled by the sudden voice. He jumped and turned to face Jisung. “Or I could just rob you instead” The man walked closer with the knife in his hands. He swiped his knife in the air hoping to slice Jisung in one swing, but the boy stepped back in time. Jisung looked stunned for a moment, and one would think he would be frozen in fright, but his eyes were saying something else entirely as if he was remembering something.

J _isung sat on the couch with popcorn in hand as he was watching a movie. The movie scene showed a man with a knife while the other man seemed completed defenseless. The man with a knife swiped across the air hoping to hit the man, but he stepped back just in time. The defenseless man ran to the man and held the man’s knife arm away from him and kneed him in the groin. While the man bent forward in pain, the other man brought his elbow up and brought it down on the back of his neck. The man dropped to the ground unconscious. The male picked up the males knifed and simply walked away from the scene saying, “You’re all scumbags who just want money.”_

Jisung looked at the man and saw he was lunging at him again. Jisung ran at the man and grabbed his arm with the knife and pushed it away from his body while he lifted his knee and hit the man right in the groin. When the man bent forward in pain, Jisung brought his elbow up and hit the man in the back of the neck. The man fell down and went unconscious. Jisung looked down at the man and breathed heavily. He looked up and saw the women was quietly watching him with tears in her eyes.

“You alright miss?”

“Yes, thank you so much I don’t know what I would’ve done without you. How did you learn to fight like that?”

Jisung chuckled and said, “Watching TV.”


	3. Paris, France September 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty, sexy, bitchy Minho is here to play with some Model Au! Hyunjin squeezed in ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter than the last one folks whoops, all these intro chapters will be quite short just to give you a taste but the chapters will get longer after all the introductions. Anyway i hope you enjoy <3

Paris, France September 1st 12:00 P.M

A sleek, black Lamborghini speed down the highway going 20 over the speed limit. The car swerved into different lanes to pass all the cars in front. A police car started his lights and started to follow the car. The Lamborghini slowed down and parked at the side of the road. The officer got out of his vehicle, walked to the side of the car and knocked on the driver's window. The window was rolled down to reveal a young man in a leather jacket and sunglasses. 

“I'm gonna need you to take off the glasses young man. Do you know how fast you were going?” 

The young man took off his glasses and smirked. “My speedometer is working so, of course, I know how fast I was going.”

The policeman in turned sighed and pulled out his ticket book. “I'm gonna need your driver's license and registration please.” 

“How about I give you my phone number instead?” The younger man leaned his head out the window and cocked his head to the side.

“Just give me your driver's license sir.”

“Oh, an older man calling me sir. I like it.”

“Sir, do I have to arrest you for not complying to a police officer?”

“Please call me Minho.”

“Minho, my question still stands.”

“Actually officer,” Minho’s eyes glowed purple as he looked deeply into the officer's eyes and lowered his voice. “I want you to take that ticket you're about to write and shove it down your throat, then you should go get some doughnuts like the good cop you are.” 

The officer's eyes glowed purple for a second then returned their natural shade of brown. The officer tore the ticket he was writing. He stared at the ticket for a second then shoved the piece of paper in his mouth. He swallowed the paper then walked back to his car. Minho laughed, put his sunglasses back on, and drove off. “Ah don’t you love goody two-shoes.”  
________________________________________________________________

Cameras were flashing as a model was posed in front of a white wall wearing a long, black, unbuttoned coat, a white v-neck shirt underneath, and black skintight jeans. The model was leaning on the wall with his hand going through his hair. In his next pose, he put his foot up against the wall and turned his head to the side to show off his jawline and side profile. He then gave the camera a smoldering look and finished it off by looking up at the ceiling to show his adam's apple off the camera.

“Alright, and we're done!” The main cameraman shouted out, “Good job Hyunjin!”

“Just doing my job, when's the next one?”

“Tomorrow at the Eiffel Tower, then you'll get paid for your job.”

“Alright see you then.” Hyunjin smiled and strolled out of the building and started to walk to his apartment. As he was walking, he noticed a girl staring at him. He smiled and waved hoping that the girl would just wave back or come up and ask for an autograph and not make a scene. Unfortunately, Hyunjin didn't get want he wanted as the girl screamed bringing everyone's attention to him. Multiple people started to walk up to him, so he did the first thing he thought of and ran into the busy crowd up ahead. Hyunjin entered the crowd with his head down. Moments later a blond french male exited the crowd wearing the same clothes. The man went around the corner, and his face morphed back into Hyunjin. Screaming girls were heard in the distance as they all lost sight of Hyunjin.


	4. Seoul, South Korea September 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seoul, South Korea, meet Woojin and Jeongin in the city that doesn't sleep. Trigger warning for gore and character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!! So all of our main characters have been introduced except for Jyp. The chapters from now on will probably be longer so they'll be longer to write! I have 2 tests the week so the chances of having another chapter this week are pretty small, but I hope you guys enjoy this!

**Seoul, South Korea September 1st 2:00 A.M.**

 

_ A little boy, 8 years old, walked down the hallway of his house and stopped at the door of his mom’s room. He walked to the bed and shook his mom’s shoulder.  _

 

_ “Mom, I can’t sleep.” _

 

_ His mom’s eyes opened and looked at her little boy in front of her. “Come on, Woojin get up here.” Woojin smiled at his mom and climbed up in bed with her. Woojin’s mom wrapped an arm around him and rested her chin above his head. “Goodnight Woojinnie, have sweet dreams.” Woojin smiled and fell asleep in his mom’s arms.  _

 

_ “Woojin honey, wake up.” Woojin's mom shook her son lightly but in a hurried manner. _

 

_ “Mom?”  _

 

_ “Honey I think I heard someone come in the house. I need you to go into the closet for a little bit. Can you do that for me, sweetie?” _

 

_ Woojin sleepily nodded, and his mother gathered the boy in her arms and set him down lightly in the closet. She put her hands on Woojin's cheeks and put her forehead against his. “I love you, baby. More than you'll ever know.” _

 

_ “I love you too mom.” At the response, her eyes teared up, and she closed the closet door.  _

 

_ Woojin was left in the dark with only a sliver of light coming through as he heard his mom walk around the house. Moments later, crashes could be heard coming from the kitchen. The door to the bedroom broke down,  and Woojin's mom flew into the room and onto the floor. Woojin just heard silence then a piercing scream. Woojin whimpered, covered his ears with his hands, and walked backward til his back touched the wall with his eyes tightly shut. It seemed like forever until the screaming stopped.  _

 

_ Woojin opened the closet door to see the bedroom in shambles. The door was busted and all the furniture was torn apart, but the worst site in the room was the floor in the corner of the room. Blood was splattered everywhere, and Woojin's mom was laid on her back. Blood pooled around her body. Woojin could only stare at all the blood, and when he looked at his mom, he was horrified. The top of her skull was removed, and her brain was gone. Woojin ran to his mom, shaking her wildly with tears running down his face. _

 

_ “Mom? Mom!” _

 

“Mom!” Woojin screamed and sat up breathing heavily. He saw it was 4:00 A.M and got out of bed. He put on a hoodie that was on a chair and left his apartment building.

 

Woojin always had trouble sleeping, but ever since his mom died, twelve years ago, it just got worse. Most of Woojin’s nights are having nightmares and walking in the darkened back streets of Seoul. As he was walking to the nearest corner store to buy some ramen, he noticed a kid next to an ATM machine. Woojin didn’t think anything of it, but he noticed that the kid wasn’t pushing any of the buttons, and he was looking around nervously. Woojin just went into the store the store anyway. 

 

After eating his ramen in the store,  he left the store. He looked over at the ATM machine and noticed that the machine was sparkling and looked like it was seconds from exploding. Woojin was about to go back into the store to tell an employee when he noticed specks of blood on the ground next to the machine. Woojin followed the specks of blood that were steadily getting larger. They led him into a cardboard box in an alleyway. Woojin walked down the alleyway.

 

“Hey, kid! You alright! I noticed that you’re injured. Let me help you.” In response, Woojin heard a whimper coming from the box. He bent down and saw a kid in the box clutching his stomach.

 

“Hey kid, what’s your name?”

 

“Uhh, Jeongin.”

 

“Okay Jeongin, you want me to take you to the hospital?” Jeongin immediately shook his head no and whimpered again. Woojin thought of what he could do to help the kid out. 

 

“Okay Jeongin, how about you come to my place? I’ll patch you up then you’ll be on your way.”

 

“How do I know I can trust you?”

 

“Well whatever happened to that ATM machine was probably you’re doing, and if I told someone the police would’ve found you instead.”

 

Jeongin looked at him trying to think if he could really trust the man in front of him. “You won’t tell anyone about me?”

 

“I swear.” 

 

Jeongin nodded, “Alright, I’ll trust you.”

 

Woojin smiled and gathered the boy in his arms. “Hold on tight it’s a long walk home.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin and Woojin share secrets, Hyunjin gets a new assignment, Felix gets peer-pressured, and Seungmin hides in plain sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII longer chapter as promised! Next chapter will be a while, I have a test on Wednesday ooof.

**Seoul, South Korea September 1st 3:00 A.M.**

 

“So, you wanna tell me how you got injured?” Woojin and Jeongin were in the bathroom of Woojin’s apartment. Jeongin was sitting on the toilet shirtless while Woojin was picking out shards of metal out of Jeongin’s stomach and chest. 

 

“After I used the ATM, it just uh freaked out on me.” Jeongin winced as Woojin took out a particularly big shard of metal out of his stomach. 

 

“Really? How weird. On the bright side, you won’t need stitches, I’ll sleep on the couch, and you can take the bed.”

 

“You're really letting me, a stranger, stay the night?”

 

“Sure why not? I think I can defend myself against an injured 17-year-old.” Woojin chuckled and wrapped gauze around Jeongin’s stomach and chest. Woojin left the room and came back with sweatpants and a t-shirt. “My room’s at the end of the hall, goodnight Jeongin.” 

 

“Thank you Woojin.” 

 

“It’s no problem, get some sleep.”

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

**Seoul, South Korea September 1st 10:00 A.M.**

 

Woojin woke up with a groan. “I forgot how much I hate sleeping on the couch” 

Woojin walked to the kitchen to have breakfast when he noticed Jeongin sitting on the kitchen table on Woojin’s laptop. Normally Woojin wouldn’t care, but the boy was pulling up government documents  _ without _ touching the keyboard. Woojin leaned against the wall and watched as the boy continued to research just by touching the laptop.

 

“That’s a nice trick.”

 

Jeongin jumped in his seat and turned around to see Woojin lazily looking at him. “I uh.”

 

“So how did you do that?”

 

“You’re not mad or freaked out?”

 

“Not really.” Woojin took a seat next to Jeongin nodded to the laptop. “I’m more interested if anything.”

 

Jeongin took a deep breath. “I uh can talk to machines. I touch them and tell them what to do, and they do it.”

 

“What did you tell the ATM machine to do?”

 

Jeongin laughed and looked down. “I told it to give me a couple hundred bucks then get rid of the video surveillance inside the machine. It did that by exploding.” Jeongin looked up sheepishly and chucked. “I should probably learn how to talk in more detail, so they don’t explode every time I want them to get rid of evidence.”

 

“Yeah, that would be quite helpful in the future.”

 

“You’re really not freaked out by this.”

 

“I already had an idea of what you could do, plus I can do something too. Watch the apple.” Woojin pointed to an apple that was on the other side of the room. Jeongin watched as the apple slowly started to go up into the air then fly quickly into the palm of Woojin’s hand. Jeongin looked back across the room then back at Woojin's hand then back again, shock showing on his face. 

 

“You’re telekinetic.”

 

Woojin nodded. “And you’re a telepath what a small world we live in.”

 

Jeongin nodded and looked over at the laptop that had documents up.

 

“What are you looking for anyway?”

 

“Not what, who. I don't know his real name. He goes by an alias named G. Soul. I think he can help me find my parents.”

 

“You're parents?”

 

“They disappeared a couple weeks ago without a trace. The last person that had contact with them is G. Soul.”

 

“Well, what do you know about the guy?”

 

“He’s a painter, and he signs all of the work with his alias, but other than that he's a ghost. The only other thing is that he has a storage lot all the way in Busan, but why would he have a storage lot across the country when everyone knows he lives somewhere in Seoul.”

 

“Why don't we find out?”

 

Jeongin looked at Woojin and cocked he head. “You would travel across the country? With me? Why?”

 

Woojin smiled and got up to the fridge. “Well since your parents aren't here to make sure you don't do anything stupid, I'll do it for them. Now let's get breakfast and get on the first train to Busan.

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

**Paris, France September 2nd 9:00 A.M.**

 

Hyunjin was walking to the Eiffel Tower when he received a phone call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Cancel your plans. You have a new assignment.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Lee Minho, he was spotted at the Athénée hotel plaza in Paris. I'll send a team with you.”

 

“Isn't that a bit much?”

 

“Minho has gotten out of our grasps in the last 10 counties he's been in, and considering the fact that he can control you with one look, a team is needed.”

 

“Alright, I'll be there soon.”

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

**Sydney, Australia September 2nd 12:00 P.M.**

 

Felix walked with his lunch tray trying to find an empty table. While he was looking for one, someone wrapped an arm around Felix.

 

“Hey, Felix! You going to the after game bonfire tomorrow?”

 

“Ah, I don't know about that Ethan. Chan's working that night.”

 

“Come on Felix, do you need your brother to hold your hand everywhere?”

 

“No, of course, I don't. I'll tell him tonight, and I'll be there.”

 

“Great it'll be a fun time.” Ethan patted Felix's back and walked away. Felix sighed, “I'm so gonna regret this.”

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

**Los Angeles, California September 1st 12:00 P.M.**

 

“Wait, so you're telling me you brought a guy that was twice your size down?” 

 

“Yeah, I kneed him right in the junk then knocked the dude out!”

 

“Since when could you fight?”

 

“Never I learn through the TV.”

 

“Oh yeah just like you learned how to perfectly cook a streak?”

 

“Exactly!” 

 

Seungmin sighed and shook his head, “Maybe you should watch some documentaries, so you don’t fail history instead.”

 

“Or I can come over to your house and study?”

 

Seungmin immediately shook his head. “No you can’t come over, I can come over to your place though.” Jisung frowned, “But we always go to my house.”

 

“Yeah, and it’ll stay that way. Listen, my dad just doesn’t like people coming over.”

 

“Alright fine, I won’t ask again. You want to come to my house right after school?”

 

“I have to do a few things at home first then I’ll come over to your place.”

 

“Alright see you then.”

______________________________________________________________________

 

**Los Angeles, California September 1st 4:00 P.M.**

 

Seungmin opened the door silently to his house and walked to the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess covered in beer bottles and dirty dishes were piled up. 

 

“You have to be kidding me. I just cleaned this a couple days ago.”

 

As Seungmin was cleaning, he heard the door slam open. “Seungmin!”

Seungmin’s dad walked into the kitchen and looked around. “Damn where the fuck is that kid?” Seungmin’s dad walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs. 

 

Moments later the front door opened and closed all on its own. Outside, Seungmin appeared right out of thin air.

 

“Damn that was close.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's captured, Someone's gonna die, and 2 people may already be dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATH TEST WAS TODAY! So after that test I came home and wrote uwu Hope you enjoy!!

**Paris, France September 2nd 9:30 A.M.**

 

Minho walked up to the reception desk smiled at the receptionist, and handed her a key card. He quickly checked out and walked out of the building. Minho didn’t believe in staying in one place for too long. The longer he stayed somewhere the easier it would be for others to figure out what he could do, so he was always moving and never looking behind him. As Minho was walking to his car, he screamed as felt a shock to his lower back and fell the ground. Minho groaned looked up to see five men in suits and sunglasses above him. Four of the men two of the men lifted him while the other two kept watch. The final was on the phone.

 

“We got him.” The man hung up the phone and turned to the four men. “Put him in the van and sedate him, I’ll deal with him later.”

 

The men nodded and Minho was tossed into a black van nearby. One of the men went into the back of the van with him and pulled out a syringe. When the syringe was plunged  doing into Minho’s neck his last thought was  _ ’So much for never turning back.’ _

 

**Los Angeles, California September 2st 9:00 A.M.**

 

Gyu stared down the barrel of a sniper rifle. He shot off several bullets. Each bullet hitting the bullseye of a target. 

 

“So how much.”

 

“Two grand”

Gyu chuckled and tossed the man a roll of cash. “Here take the extra cash to keep your mouth shut”

 

“Works for me” The man gathered all of his guns and put them in his car and drove off.

 

Gyu looked in the sidecar mirror. Changbin pounded on the mirror on the other side. “Don’t do this!”

 

“Do what? Provide you with a stable income? Protect you? I’m just doing what I think is best.” Gyu got in the car and picked up the folder on the passenger seat. Inside the folder was a picture of a man and papers about the man. “I do wonder why they want an old drunkard dead. Not like he could hurt them.”

 

**Busan, South Korea September 2st 9:00 A.M.**

 

Woojin and Jeongin stood in front of a storage lot garage. The garage was chained and lock shut.

 

“You sure you want me to open it?’ 

 

Jeongin nodded his head. Woojin took a breath and lifted up his hand. He quickly pulled his hand down and the lock and chain broke. Woojin walked up the garage and slowly lifted his hand, the garage door following it. When the door was opened, both of them gasped. Woojin quickly covered Jeongin’s eyes. 

 

“Turn around and walk away to that gas station at the corner. Drink some water and we’ll leave an anonymous tip for the police when we get back to the hotel. Okay?”

 

Jeongin nodded numbly and walked away shaking.

 

Once Jeongin left Woojin’s line of sight, he turned around to look at the mess before him. Paintings were everywhere from the back of the room to the back. Small containers of paint were in the corner of the room. The biggest mess was in the front of the room. A man was laying on the floor on his back. The top of his skull was removed and his brain was gone blood surrounding his head. Woojin stood in shock. His mother died the same way. His mind was going in so many directions. Did the man who killed his mother, kill this man? Was it a copycat? Woojin looked away from the body and looked around the room. The man was working on a painting before he died. It was a painting of the man on the floor screaming as his head was cut open.

 

“Did you paint your own death?”

 

**Sydney, Australia September 2nd 8:00 P.M.**

 

Chan and Felix were eating Chinese takeout when Felix got Chan’s attention. “Hey hyung.”

 

“Yeah?”

“There’s gonna be a bonfire tomorrow, and I just wanted you to know that I won’t be home till late tonight.”

 

“You’ll be home by 2 in the morning?”

 

“I’ll probably be home earlier.”

 

“Have fun, Felix. Make sure you have fun, I didn’t get to when I was in high school.”

Felix nodded. “I’ll try my best.”

 

**Sydney, Australia September 3nd 11:00 P.M**

 

Teens were everywhere. Some were by the bonfire drinking, others were laying down with friends, and others were playing stupid games out in the field. Felix was sitting alone by the bonfire drinking some random drink a stranger gave him moments ago. 

 

Felix wondered why he even came. He only talks to a couple of people, but no one is really his friend. He’s only real friend was Chan. Felix got up and walked by the fence to go home when someone wrapped their arm around his shoulder. 

 

“Felix man! Where are you going?”

 

“I’m going home, Ethan.”

 

“But you just got here!”

“I’m just not feeling that well.” Felix shrugged Ethan’s arm off of him and walked faster. Ethan sped up, grabbed Felix’s shoulder, and turned him around. 

 

“Felix, what the fuck? Come to the bonfire and have a drink you bore!”

 

“I didn’t even want to be here in the first place!”

 

“Why cause Chan isn’t here? You're always around him!”

 

“He’s my brother!”

 

“Adopted brother! He’s not gonna be here to watch over you forever! He’ll leave you eventually just like your parents did!”

 

Felix clutched his fist. “Take that back.”

 

Ethan got up to Felix’s face. “Make me.”

 

Felix punched Ethan’s face. Ethan’s face flew to the side and he stepped back a couple of steps. He brought his hands up to his nose, and when he pulled away, blood was on his hand. 

 

“You’re gonna regret that.” Ethan walked up to Felix and threw him to the side of the fence. Felix’s back bounced off the fence, and he landed on the ground with a loud thump. Ethan grabbed Felix shirt and pulled him up a bit to punch him, but he noticed Felix wasn’t responding.

 

“Felix?”

Ethan let go of Felix, and he went back to the ground. His neck rolled to the side, and Ethan saw what the problem was. A pipe was sticking out the back of Felix’s head. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is worried. Team South Korea figure out their next steps. A sleepover occurs, and new team up? FYI: Timezones dont matter cause im a dumb bitch who cant work around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm back. This is a longer than usual chapter so sorry for the wait! Also y'all follow me on tumblr if you want, its @kpop-spooks.

**Sydney, Australia September 4th 9:00 A.M.**

 

Chan unlocked the apartment door with a sigh. Working the night shift on a Friday plus dealing with shitty customers made him feel like quitting, but he couldn't. Chan opened the door and emptied out his pockets by the side table near the door. “Felix!” Chan kicked his shoes off near the door and walked to Felix's room. Chan knocked on the door then opened it and turned on the lights. “Felix?” 

 

The room was completely void of said boy. Chan immediately pulled out his phone and called Felix. As the phone was ringing, Chan started to pace. 

 

“Hey-”

 

“Felix where the hell are you I'm worried sick!”

 

“-I’m not here right now, but I'll call back if your voicemail is interesting enough.” 

 

A loud beep sounded in Chan's ear afterward to indicate that the voicemail started. 

 

“Where are you? Call me back as soon as you can.”

 

**Busan, South Korea September 2th 12:00 P.M.**

 

Jeongin sat on the bed of the hotel and hugged his knees. “What happened to that man? His brain was m-missing.”

 

Woojin sat next to Jeongin and hugged him. “Don’t worry about it. The police will take care of it.”

 

“But who just does that? Are they like us? Special?”

 

“They’re not special. They’re a monster.” 

 

“Did you find anything to help find my parents?”

“No, but I think I found something else.” Woojin pulled out his phone and opened the gallery where hundreds on paintings were in his camera album. “These were all of his paintings in the storage lot. What’s interesting is that this painting here was of his own death, and this other painting is of our meeting.” Woojin showed Jeongin a photo of the painting of the man dead for a short second then pulled up another photo of a painting of Woojin bending down to help Jeongin out of his box.

 

“So he's a stalker?”

 

“Jeongin look at the date underneath his signature.” Jeongin took the phone and zoomed in on the photo. G.soul's signature was in the corner and right below it was the date of January 3rd, 2018. 

 

“Wait, he painted us meeting 8 months ago? How's that possible?”

 

“Probably the same way you can talk to machines, and I can move things with my mind. He could paint the future.”

 

“So, what's next?”

 

“Next we're going to look through all of these photos to see if you're parents are in any of them.”

 

Multiple hours were spent looking through each photo and organizing them. There were paintings of a boy in gym clothes running up the stairs scared, a different boy on his back as men in suits surrounded him, a boy tied up while everything around him was going up in flames, a view of inside of sniper rifle zooming in on a boy with red hair and an older man. The paintings seemed endless with no rhyme or reason to them. 

 

“I found something.”

 

“What is it”

 

Jeongn showed Woojin a photo of a painting both of them were in. They were both walking into a building that said it was the Sydney police station.

 

“Sydney, like Australia Sydney? Why would we go there?”

 

“I don’t know”

 

“Well think you can fake a passport for us?”

 

“Yeah, it’ll be easy, but why would you leave the country? You have a life. I’m just a 17-year-old looking for my parents.”

 

“As I said, I’m watching over you. We’re friends now okay? Plus, I was involved the moment I opened that storage.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The man who murdered G. Soul. I think he either is or is connected to my mom’s murderer, and I’m not going to rest until I find him.”

“Woojin…”

 

“Let’s just rest up okay?” Woojin lifted his lips in an attempt to smile. “We have a flight to catch tomorrow.”

 

**Los Angeles, California September 1st 9:00 P.M.**

 

“You sure your dad is okay with you staying the night.”

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

Seungmin and Jisung were currently on sitting on the floor in Jisung’s room going through his entire movie collection.

 

“You’re such a movie nerd.”

 

“Listen here, movies are the only enjoyment in this world. Bad mouth my movie collection again, and I’ll force you to watch a sappy romance movie.”

 

“Ew.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“How about Mission Impossible?”

 

“How about something even better?” Jisung pulled out a stack of films that were behind his back.

 

“Jisung it’s a school night. I refuse to watch a horror film.”

 

Jisung pouted, and his eyes teared up. “Please?”

 

An hour later Seungmin found himself hiding underneath his blanket and occasionally peeked at the TV.

 

“Don’t open the door lady. Don’t open it.”

 

The women on the screen opened the door right as the door to Jisung’s room opened.

 

“Who wants snacks?”

 

Jisung jumped and screamed. “Mom!”

 

“What I was just asking? Where’s Seungmin?”

 

“What are you talking about? He’s righ-” Jisung paused when he looked next to him. The spot was empty. “Oh yeah, he uh went to the bathroom mom.”

 

“Alright tell him I have snacks in the kitchen when he gets back.” Jisung’s mom closed the door. As her footsteps were getting further away, Seungmin slowly appeared next to Jisung. Jisung starred in shock while Seungmin grinned sheepishly at him. 

 

“What the fuck! Dude!”

 

“Shh. Calm down.”

 

“You expect me to be calm when my best friend can turn invisible!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Why did you even disappeared in the first place?”

 

Seungmin started at his lap and muttered something.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I said, I can’t control it! It just happens whenever I’m scared!”

 

“Oh. Well, that’s way different than what I can do.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come on! I told you about this a million times! I have muscle memory!”

 

“Everyone has that genius.”

 

“I don't know what it's called! I can just see something and repeat it!”

 

“So you can follow directions?”

 

Jisung groaned and threw his arms up. “I'll prove it to you! Show me a video of anything, and I can copy it perfectly.”

 

Seungmin pulled out his phone and looked up gymnastics. The video showed a girl doing a cartwheel transitioning to do three flips then ended with her twirling in the air while flipping and landing on her feet perfectly. “Shouldn't we do this like outside?”

 

“Yeah, or we can do it in the hallway outside and hope the neighbors don't come out.”

 

In the hallway, Seungmin leaned against the apartment door while Jisung was at the other side of the building by the stairwell. Seungmin watched as Jisung took a breathe a started running. He copied the video perfectly. He executed a cartwheel transitioned to the flips then twirled in a flip and landed on his feet.

 

“You really do have adoptive muscle memory.”

 

“Oh, so that's the name of it.”

 

**Unknown Location September 2nd 5:00 P.M.**

 

Minho groggily opened his eyes. He was in a cell and across from him was a boy younger than him wearing sunglass. 

 

“How about you take off those glasses cutie.” The boy in question giggled and walked up to him.

“Now Minho, you know I can’t do that.”

 

“Oh so you know my name, but I don’t know yours. That’s a shame.” 

 

“I’m Hyunjin.”

 

Minho smirked. “Wow, a cute name to go with a cute face. Now, I’m flattered you did all of this just to talk to me, but what do you want?” 

 

“I want a partner.”

 

“You can at least buy me dinner before you ask me out.”

 

Hyunjin laughed and walked behind Minho to untie his hands. “You have two options, Minho. Work with me or live the rest of your life in this cell. Your choice really.”

 

“Isn’t that illegal?”

 

“It doesn’t matter when it’s people like us. My job is capture and recruitment. You’ve broken a lot of laws, but I think you're a good person who wants to do some good.”

 

“Well, you obviously don’t know me. I work for three people. Me, myself, and I.”

 

“What if I were to give you something in exchange? Like information?”

 

“Why would I ever want information?”

 

“Well, I know who killed your parents.”

“My parents died in a car crash 3 years ago.”

 

“They did, but did you think it was completely accidental. It was a kill order, Minho.”

 

Minho glared at Hyunjin and stood up. “And how can I trust you?”

 

“You can’t, but I can’t trust you either.”

 

“Why do you even need me?”

“Cause your the only who can stop him.”

 

“Who?” Hyunjin pulled a folder out of the inside of his jacket. The folder has the letter JYP written in bold across the top. Minho opened the file and saw dozens of bodies each with the top of their skull chopped off, and their brain gone.

 

“JYP, a serial killer who can attack and absorb the power of anyone he kills.”

“What the hell does he do with the brain?”

 

“He touches it, and it melts. That’s all we know.”

 

“And how am  _ I  _ supposed to stop him.”

“Easy you surprise him and tell him to sleep. We’ll handle the rest.”

 

“Fine. I’m in.”

 

“Alrighty we’re leaving for Sydney, Australia tonight”

 

“Australia?”

 

“That’s where JYP’s next target is. Earlier today a police report came of a dead painter named G.Soul. He’s on our list of those with abilities. He could paint the future, and now so can JYP. We recovered all the paintings and saw that JYP’s next target is a boy in Australia who can heal. If JYP gets a hold of that power then it's over for us. The man will become immortal, and we won’t be able to stop him. So we either catch JYP or catch the kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys won't know what happens to Felix. Maybe next chaper,,,,or the chapter after that


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin and Gyu interact, Gyu and Changbin have a heart to heart, and what happened to Felix? tw: character death and gory scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yellow im here to bring the goods. good luck reading lmaooo

**Los Angeles, California September 2st 4:00 P.M.**

 

Seungmin quietly opened the door to his house. He slowly walked to the stairs to his bedroom, but once his foot touched the first step, he heard his dad yelling for him. 

 

“Seungmin, I know your home! Get in the kitchen!”

 

Seungmin sigh and dragged his feet to the kitchen where he saw his dad leaning on the counter. His dad glared at him and walked closer to him. “Where were you last night?”

 

“I was at Jisung’s, and I slept over there.”

 

“You know how I feel about you being gone for long periods of time. You’re supposed to go to school and come right back home!”

 

Seungmin glared up at his dad and yelled. “What, so I can watch you leave or drink your life away! You’re either gone or drunk!”

 

“I’m doing my job! If you’ve seen what I do, you would understand.”

 

“Oh yeah, your job. The one you never talk about. I don’t even know what you do!”

 

“That’s to keep you safe. Now if you ever disobey my orders again, we’re moving out of here.”

 

Seungmin’s mouth opened in shock. “You can’t do that! I have a life here! I have school and Jisung!”

 

“We’ve moved before. You can do it again.”

 

“That was when I was thirteen! I have a life here now! Do you really think you can just take us out of the country just like you took us out of Seoul?”  

 

“Yeah I can, do another stunt and we’re moving to Canada.”

“Wow, first time I act up in five years, and you already want to move. You’re not a dad. You’re a dictator, and I’m going to Jisung’s.”

 

Seungmin turned around, but couldn’t get far enough as his dad grabbed on to his arm. Seungmin turned to face his dad to yell at him, but before he could get a word out, the window next to them broke. Seungmin looked at his dad. He had a blank look on his face then fell to the ground. Seungmin saw a bullet hole in the side of his head. Seungmin gasped and took a step back. He looked at the window and saw a sniper rifle scope on the roof of the building across the street. The very next moment he felt an excruciating pain in his right shoulder. Seungmin turned invisible and ran out the house out of fear and adrenaline as he heard multiple more shots at the place he was standing moments before.

 

**Los Angeles, California September 2st 5:00 P.M.**

 

“Is it done?”

 

“Yeah he’s dead, but a kid there saw me.”

 

“Kid?”

 

“Yeah, he had red hair looked like he was 18 or so. You never told me the man was a father.”

 

“I didn’t know. According to the database, the kid isn’t supposed to exist."

 

“Well he may not exist for long, I got a shot in the shoulder. I would’ve killed him, but he disappeared in front of me.”

 

“Interesting. If you hear any reports of a gunshot victim, take him out. He may know something.”

 

“I will.”

 

“And Gyu?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We have another assignment for you, but it’ll be more of a babysitting gig. You’ll receive a package soon, and it’ll have the money from this assignment. “

 

Before Gyu could respond the person on the other side hung up. Gyu sighed and sat down on the bed in his apartment. He looked across the room at the mirror. Changbin was pounding on the mirror. 

 

“You won’t get out.”

 

Changbin kept pounding on the mirror. “I’ll get out eventually, and when I do, you won’t be able to hurt anyone ever again.”

 

“I’m protecting you.”

 

“How?! You almost killed a kid! A kid! You’re nothing but a monster!”

 

“Well if this monster doesn’t do the job then you can bet they’ll be coming after us next.”

 

“So what, you kill people so that we don’t end up getting killed? I would rather die than kill someone!”

 

Gyu laughed, “You already killed someone Changbinnie. You don’t remember it though. I remember it perfectly, in fact, that was the day I was born to protect you.”

 

“You’re doing a shitty job of it.”

 

“Not my fault you don’t know your own strength. You always end up in a mess, and I clean up after you. That’s what family does.”

 

**Sydney, Australia September 4th 9:00 A.M.**

 

“John Doe. Roughly 18 years of age. Pulled out of Mill Stream at approximately 5 A.M. this morning. He was dragged, likely in an attempt to hide the body.”

 

The body was cut open in a Y- shade incision as the coroner examined the body. “No internal injuries. Secondary injuries are post-mortem. The base of the skull was punctured by a broken pipe. Appears to be a victim of a homicide, possibly accidental.” 

 

The corner pulled out the broken pipe out of the boy’s neck and dropped it in a metal pan near the examining table. Before he could stitch up the body, he heard a phone call coming from his office. He walked out of the room as the base of the boy’s head was healing. 

Moments later the boy's dull eyes turned lively. He breathed in heavily and coughed multiple times. He panted and looked around the room. He noticed equipment all around him and a wall filled with little doors. He realized he was in a morgue. He noticed the broken pipe next to him. 

 

“Oh my god.” He looked down and noticed his body was cut open. He almost screamed but held it in. His breathing was heavier as he realized what just happened to him. He pressed the cut open skin together and watched as he started to heal. A moment later and all the injuries were healed, one would think he was never injured, besides the fact that blood was all over his body. 

 

He lifted himself off the table and looked around for his clothes. He noticed his clothes were all cut open in a pile next to the pipe. He grabbed a nearby lab coat and buttoned it up and left the room. He quickly ran out of the building. He walked away from the roads to avoid suspension. He knew he couldn’t go home. Chan would see him covered in blood and freak out. Felix panicked as he tried to think of a way to get home and to not worry Chan more than he already was. He knew that it was the weekend and started walking to his high school where he knew no one would be around. He knew of a door that was never locked so he could sneak in, take a shower, put on his gym uniform, and pretend nothing ever happened. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung's ability is lowkey a meme at this point, and wow more plotline. Two of our groups meet and have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A DOOZY GET READY! I HOPE YOU'RE HYPED!

**Los Angeles, California September 2st 4:30 P.M.**

 

Jisung was sitting on the couch when he heard a knocking on his door. He sighed and got off the couch. Jisung opened the door and caught someone as they fell when the door opened. It was Seungmin. He was pale and sweating and his right shoulder and left hand were covered in blood. 

 

“Seungmin!” Jisung lifted him up and gently laid him down of the couch. Jisung’s mind felt it was going a hundred miles a minute. What happened to Seungmin? Who would do anything to Seungmin? Jisung grabbed a towel and put pressure on the wound with one hand. With the other hand, Jisung picked up his phone and started to dial 911. Before he could hit the enter key, he felt a tugging sensation on his shirt. 

 

Seungmin was staring up at Jisung, and he shook his head. “Don’t call.”

 

“What do you mean don’t call! You’re injured!”

 

“I’ll tell you later just help me out here.” Jisung sighed and nodded. He helped Seungmin sit up and take off his shirt to see the damages. Seungmin ’s right shoulder had a bullet wound that Jisung quickly put a towel over. Jisung looked at Seungmin’s back and noticed an exit bullet wound. Jisung sighed in relief. Through and through bullets were easier to deal with then a shattered bullet inside. Jisung went into the bathroom and his mom’s room and came out with towels, rubbing alcohol, gauze, a needle set, and thread. Jisung set everything on the table near the couch and opened the bottle rubbing alcohol. Jisung put a towel underneath the wound and tilted the bottle half-way above the wound. 

 

Jisung looked down into Seungmin’s eyes. “This is going to hurt.”

 

Seungmin nodded. “I know.”

 

Jisung then tilted to bottle more and watched as the liquid fell into the wound. Seungmin immediately started screaming. Jisung immediately put a clean towel over the wound and instructed Seungmin to put pressure on it. Seungmin shakily nodded his head. Jisung got into position to clean the wound on his back. 

 

“You ready?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Seungmin took the pain better but clenched hard on the towel he was holding. Jisung immediately put a towel over the wound. 

 

“Do you even know how to do stitches?”

 

Jisung smiled and laughed. “No, but I can always find a video of it.”

 

One video later, Jisung was tying the thread into the smallest needle he could find. Jisung got ready to pierce the skin. “Clutch on the couch okay? If you want we can talk to keep your mind off the pain.”

 

Seungmin nodded and breathed in deeply. “ Do it. I can talk about what happened.”

 

Jisung quickly pierced the needle into the skin and got to work. Seungmin would occasionally clutch the couch, but it seemed to be a breeze for him compared to everything else. 

“So why couldn’t I call the ambulance? What happened to you?”

 

“I didn’t have a good feeling about the hospital, and you’re the only person I could trust with this. My dad and I were having an argument and was saying all sorts of things about how he was protecting me, and how I should be at home and not out. Next thing I know, my dad’s dead on the floor. I looked out the window and saw a sniper scope. And well now I’m here.”

 

“Do you know why?”

 

“No, but my dad said he did dangerous things to protect me. I guess he made too many enemies. I didn’t feel comfortable going to the hospital. Maybe they would’ve been waiting for me there.” 

 

Jisung nodded solemnly. “I never met your dad, but it sounded like he loved you a lot.”

 

“Last words I called my dad was a dictator. I thought he wanted to control me not protect me.”

 

“So what’s next?”

 

“Going back home and finding out everything we can about this.”

“Won’t they be waiting for you?”

 

“They expect me to go to a hospital not back home.”

 

**Sydney, Australia September 4th 10:00 A.M.**

 

“Is this the place?”

 

Woojin looked at the photograph of the painting. “Yeah, this painting shows every detail this place has.”

 

“So what, We just walk into a police station surrounded by cops and ask them if they’ve seen my parents, and this dude who chops peoples heads off?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

Jeongin and Woojin entered the police station. They weren’t expecting anything to happen really, so they were surprised to see what seemed to be someone angrily yelling to a police officer in a mix of Korean and English. 

 

“Sir, We’re going to ask you to leave. We can’t file a missing person report unless they have been missing for 24 hours.”

 

“You don’t understand! My brother wouldn’t disappear! He’s not answering his phone, and I haven’t seen him since yesterday!”

 

“Have you tried contacting his friends.”

 

“They all said he was last seen getting up to walk home! Something’s happened to him! I know it!”

 

“Sorry sir, please wait 24 hours, then I’ll be glad to help.”

 

Chan huffed angrily and sped walk past Woojin and Jeongin to exit the building.

 

Woojin’s eyes followed the man as he walked out. “I think, we need to talk to him.”

 

“What why?”

 

“Doesn’t he look like this guy?” Woojin pulled up a picture of a painting of a male that looked like Chan. He was on the ground in front of a high school with a twisted arm and a head injury. 

 

“Holy shit he does. So do we just run to the dude and hope he won’t think we’re freaks.”

 

“Yep.” Woojin then proceeded to run after the man that walked out of the building with Jeongin running behind. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

“Hey!

 

Chan turned around to see two people running after him. He stopped and waited for the two boys to catch up with him. 

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Woojin took a deep breath. “How crazy would you think we are if I told you people with abilities existed?”

 

Chan took a step back. “Very.”

 

“Listen, we have photos of paintings. They tell the future. You’re in them, and there’s a chance your brothers in them too.”

 

“Let me see.”

 

Woojin pulled up the photo of Chan. “Here. I’m Woojin by the way, and this is Jeongin.”

 

“I’m Chan. So this is supposed to happen to me in front of the high school in the future?”

 

“Yeah, but we may be able to change it. We’re not too sure on the whole aspect of this.”

 

“Does that mean you can find Felix?”

“Yeah just give us a picture of him, and we’ll see if he’s in any of the paintings.”

 

Chan took his phone out of his pocket, clicked the power button, and gave it to Woojin. The lock screen was a photo of Chan back hugging Felix. His chin was rested on Felix’s shoulder while Felix smiled and put a V sign next to his face. 

 

Jeongin looked over Woojin’s shoulder to look at the photo of Felix. “Isn’t he the one in the gym clothes?”

 

Chan looked over at Jeongin. “Gym clothes?”

 

“Yeah there’s a series of photos with a boy in gym clothes and now that you mention the photo of you is in front of the high school, I think it’s all connected.” Hyunjin grabbed Chan’s phone and within seconds it buzzed. Jeongin handed the phone back to Chan. “I sent the whole series of photos to you but the painter never ordered them.”

 

Chan opened his mouth to ask how he could do that but decided that time was of the essence and opened his phone instead. The photos started with Felix in the high school stairwell running up the steps, an unknown man standing on the other side of a hallway with Felix on the other side with locker doors flying at the boy, the last photo was of the boy painted in the corner on the floor with his skull open and brain open to the viewer with a man standing over him. 

 

Chan gasped at the last photo. “What is this?”

 

“This man killed the painter of these photos just like this. Based on these photos, I would say that he’s after Felix next.”

 

“So he goes around and kills specials?”

 

“From what we’ve seen, yes.”

 

“Well come on, we need to change the future and save my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now next chapter. Might happen during the weekend? I have a test of Friday so gotta focus on that sorry guys.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I like to make Felix suffer :)

**Sydney, Australia September 4th 10:00 A.M.**

 

Felix walked up to the side of the high school and walked in using the ceramics door. Last year, he learned it was never locked when he was taking ceramics and used it to his advantage to sneak into class when he was late. He quickly went into the hallway and walked across the school to where the gym was at. The whole whole school was dark and gave him the chills. He didn’t want to bring attention by turning any of the lights on, and the windows gave some natural lighting to the building but just not enough. 

 

Felix sped walked across the gym and into the boy’s locker room. It was pitch black inside, and Felix unconsciously looked in the pocket of the lab coat to grab his phone. He sighed when he realized that it wasn’t on him and would probably never see it again. Felix felt the walls until he came across a light switch that was never the P.E. teacher's office. He flicked on the lights and clenched his eyes shut as the artificial white light filled the room. He opened his eyes after a bit and quickly walked to his locker on the other side of the locker room. He unlocked his locker grabbed his clothes and a towel. He looked down and noticed that he had blood all over the lab coat. He took off the lab coat and stuffed it in the bottom of the trash bin in the corner of the room, thanking every god that the janitor forgets to empty the trash in the locker rooms. Once he made sure the coat was out of site, he quickly hopped in the shower. He scrubbed hard to make sure all the blood was washed off when he heard something falling in the gymnasium. He jumped and thought about getting out but thought against it. No one would be in the school or at least the gym on a Saturday. 

 

He finished his shower and got dressed when he heard another crash **.** He walked out of the boy’s locker room to see that someone turned on the gym lights and that a cart of basketballs was crashed into the wall next to him. Besides the cart was someone leaning against the wall drinking a bottle of what seemed to be vodka. The person’s head was looking at the ground so Felix walked up to him and knelt down to look at him. He was flabbergasted as he said. 

 

“Ethan?”

 

Ethan looked up and stuttered when he saw Felix’s face. “F-Felix is that you?”

 

Felix frowned and rubbed Ethan’s shoulder. “Yeah, it’s me. Are you okay?”

 

Ethan took another swig of his drink and giggled. “No, I thought I killed you, man. I pushed you,  and you didn’t respond. I fucking killed you, but here you are.” Ethan looked at his bottle which only had one more shot left and drunk it. “I must’ve drunk so much I don’t know what happened, but like I could’ve sworn you were dead. I even threw you in the river.”

 

Felix kneeled in shock. He didn’t remember the night at all. He just remembered going to the party and waking up in a morgue. He assumed he was in an accident, but learning that a friend threw him in the river instead? Felix knew he couldn’t say he actually did die because he would be called a freak. Maybe even a monster. After all, normal people couldn’t live to tell the tale that they can get stabbed in the head and come back. 

 

Felix smiled sadly and softly spoke, “No, we uh got into a fight then we patched it up and drank a whole lot remember? I was dared to jump into the river, then I walked here to change. You offered to come with me?” Felix chuckled. “You must’ve had a wild dream. Your imagination is really out there mate.” 

 

Ethan slowly started to nod. “Yeah makes sense. Way more sense than my dream.”

 

Felix stood up, took the bottle out of Ethan’s hands, and helped him stand up. “Come on we should get you home before your parents freak out.”

 

When they were half-way across the gym, all the gym lights flickered. Ethan was about to make a comment about the lights when all the lights turned back on and exploded. Both Felix and Ethan flinched at the sudden noise. Felix was about to just pick up Ethan and run when he was suddenly thrown back into a wall along with the bottle he had in his hand. The wall dented, and Felix fell to the ground. He groaned as he landed in the small pile of glass the bottle made. He felt he had a giant cut into the side of his head and that his arm and jaw were broken as well. He looked up and saw someone walk into the room. He had a long black trench coat and a hood. Felix couldn’t see him at all. He walked up to Ethan, who wasn’t moving at all and just pointed his finger at Ethan’s forehead. Then he quickly swiped his finger to the right, and Ethan’s skull was clean off. Ethan didn’t have time to even scream as he fell to the ground dead. Felix started in shock at Ethan’s body. He then looked up to the man staring at him. Or more specifically the cut on the side of his head that was healing. The man started walking towards him, and Felix quickly jumped up and ran. 

 

Felix thought of where he could run too and came to the conclusion of going up a couple of stories and then jumping off. If he just ran outside, the man might end up catching him. But if he made sure the guy followed him to the 3rd floor and jumped, then by the time the man got back to the ground level, Felix would be gone, or at least have found a decent place to hide. With his plan in mind, he ran up the steps to the 3rd floor and ran across the hallway to the nearest window. Before he could reach the window, his body stopped. He turned around against his will. He saw the same man. His hand was up trapping Felix. He lifted his other hand and turned his wrist quickly. Every locker nearby opened, then he lifted his pointer finger up. The locker doors unhinged and floated in the air. He flicked his wrist and pointed at Felix, and the doors simply followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaooo I could've kept writing but I wanted to play overwatch so yeet!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, We learn that Minho is a bad bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi: Jyp is younger in this story. He's in his late 20's, and he killed Woojin's mom in his teens. It just makes sense with how it involving him in this story and how he interacts with others.

**Sydney, Australia September 4th 10:30 A.M.**

Chan, Woojin, and Jeongin ran to the main entrance of the high school. Chan put his hand on the handle of the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. Before Chan had a chance to panic, Jeongin walked up next to him and put his hand on the electronic panel that was locking them out. The panel beeped and the door opened. 

Woojin walked ahead and scanned the main room for danger. “So where do we go?”

 

Chan walked up to Woojin and pointed to the staircase that was next to the gym doors. The paintings show that Felix goes up to the stairs, right?  So, we all go to the third floor together. I refused to split up knowing that a manic is somewhere in this building.” Chan and Woojin ran to the stairs but noticed Jeongin stopped behind them.  He was staring at the gym doors. Woojin walked up to him. “Jeongin?”

 

“A-All the lights in the gym are blown. We might be too late.”

Chan ran to the gym doors and slammed them opened. Inside he saw a huge dent in the wall and a body on a floor. His eyes widen, and he took a step back. “Oh no.” He ran to the body. He was about to scream Felix’s name when he saw the person’s face. It wasn’t Felix. It was one of Felix’s on and off friend’s name Ethan. Chan never really cared for the kid, but he was one of the only people who pushed Felix out of his introverted tendencies. His skull was cut open, and his brain was showing for the whole world to see. His eyes were wild open and glossy. Chan kneed in front of the body and closed his eyes. Chan sighed. He was just a kid. Who goes after a kid? Chan got up and ran to Woojin and Jeongin. Woojin was hugging Jeongin and rubbing his back. 

 

“It wasn’t Felix, but we need to find him quickly.” As Chan said this, All three of them could hear metal breaking from above them. The three dashed up the stairs as fast as they could.  When they got to the third floor, they saw Felix with his eyes shut, and locker door flying at him. Woojin quickly put his hands up and the locker doors stopped. Chan ran ahead to Felix and hugged him. Felix opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Chan. He tried to move but realized he still couldn’t. 

 

“I was so worried about you.”

 

“Sorry, Chan-Hyung. Won’t happen again promise.”

 

Jyp turned to see who stopped him. He saw someone who looked extremely familiar to someone he met in the past. “Jiyoung?” 

 

Woojin’s hand went up, and Jyp was frozen. Jyp’s hold on Felix cut off. Felix fell forward, but Chan’s hold on him kept him upright, and he hugged Chan back. Woojin pushed Jyp to a wall. He walked closer and glared up at the man. “Who are you? Why are you killing? And how the fuck do you know my mother?” 

 

Jyp shook his head. “You must be Jiyoung’s son. You have the same powers she did.”

 

“Answer me!”

 

“You already know. I knew you were in the closet that night.”

 

Woojin slammed Jyp against the wall and screamed. “Why did you kill her?”

 

Jyp looked Woojin in the eyes. “Easy she had a power, and I wanted it. Now if you excuse me you interrupted me.” As he said the words, Woojin flew to the other side of the hall and passed out. 

 

“Woojin!” Jeongin ran to Woojin and put his head in his lap. Jyp turned to Felix and Chan and brought his hand up. Chan pushed Felix behind him. Jyp was started to get pissed, so he brought his anger to the boy in front of him.  He simply flicked his hand to the side, and Chan went flying into the window. The force was so strong that the window broke, and Chan fell three stories. 

 

Felix screamed, “Hyung!” He ran to go after him, but Jyp kept his place and threw him into the nearest classroom door. Jyp took a step towards the classroom when something tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw glowing purple eyes.

 

“Sleep.”

 

Jyp stumbled and the purple eyes turned blue. “I said sleep.”

 

With those three words, Jyp passed out on the ground. 

 

Minho smirked and laughed. “And your the supposed unstoppable serial kill. How pathetic.”  

 

Minho looked around and saw Jeongin and Woojin. Woojin was still passed out, but Jeongin was openly staring at him. “Who are you?”

 

Minho smiled at the kid. “Minho.” His eyes glowed purple. “Sorry kid, but I need you to sleep.” Jeongin’s eyes grew drowsy, and he passed against the wall with Woojin still in his lap. Minho walked into the classroom and saw Felix fixing his broken arm on a broken desk with multiple scratches on his arm. Minho waited till he was done healing. The moment Felix looked up Minho’s eyes glowed purple. “Sleep.” Felix’s eyes grew drowsy, but he still tried to get up. Minho’s eyes glowed blue. “Sleep.” Felix passed out and fell back onto the broken desk. 

 

Minho touched the Bluetooth in his ear. “We have a problem. What? No, I stopped the dude, but like you need to bring a van. A car’s not gonna cut it anymore. There are 4 more extra people. One is fine, one of them is injured, one may be dead, and there’s a dead body in the gym. One of the windows broke too, so cops may come any second. Alright, I’ll have everyone by the front doors to load up, but I’m not touching any dead bodies.” 

 

Minho sighed. “God, I’m going to be so tired.” He shook Felix, and when he opened his eyes,  Minho’s eyes glowed blue. “Walk into the hall and stand still.” Felix nodded numbly and got up. Minho walked into the hallway and over to Jeongin. He shook the boy up and command him to stand up. “Both of you pick him up and take him to the front door. then wait till I give more instructions.” Minho pointed at Woojin, and both the boys threw Woojin’s arm around their shoulders and carried him down the stairs. Minho looked over at Jyp and walked over to him. “Yeah, I’m not risking waking you up.” Minho bent down and grabbed Jyp’s leg and started dragging him. Minho smirked as he could hear Jyp’s skull collide with each step they went down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS THIS STORY HAS 100 KUDOS THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH ;-; IM GLAD YOUR ALL ENJOYINGGG


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of vans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO I'm here new chapter :0 I have a math test on Tuesday and an art thing going on, so there might not be a new chapter till next weekend but we shall see.

**Sydney, Australia September 4th 11:00 A.M.**

 

Minho sat and watched as a black van speed to the front entrance of the school. Minho commanded the boys to lift Woojin and bring him to the van as Hyunjin got out of the van and opened the back doors. 

 

“You’re lifting the bastard! I'm tired!”

 

Hyunjin sighed and proceeded to lift Jyp over his shoulder and throw him in the back with the others. “I didn’t expect my partner to be so lazy.”

 

“You try using your abilities like 20 times in the last 30 minutes. Plus, you weren’t even here Mr. I had a meeting.”

 

“I’m just kidding, I knew you could handle it and obviously you did! And besides, if I came with we would’ve been forced to shove all these guys in your tiny ass car.”

 

“Yeah well, two people are dead! Plus there’s property damage, how the hell are we gonna fix this?”

 

“Easy we don’t. The broken window alerted the police, and they’ll be here any minute.”

 

Minho looked up at the 3rd story window that was broken, then looked down to see a body covered in blood. “So we just leave a body that was thrown 3 stories down,  and a body whose skull is chopped?”

 

Hyunjin nodded. “We need to leave now. Tell them to sleep, then take your car and meet me at the warehouse.”

 

Hyunjin got back into the van, and Minho got up and walked to the back of the van. Woojin was sleeping in Jeongin’s lap, and the two boys were sitting next to each other staring up at Minho with blank eyes. Minho sighed and leaned against the van. “Am I even going to be able to drive after this? I’m tired as hell.”

 

Hyunjin turned in his seat to look at Minho concerningly. “You can just drive a mile out, park somewhere, and get in the van. We just need to get the car out of here.”

 

Minho nodded and looked at the two boys. His eyes glowed purple. “Sleep.” The two boys eyes glowed purple in response, and they fell asleep in a deep slumber. Minho grabbed his head and leaned over. 

 

“You okay?”

 

Minho hissed. “I’m fucking peachy.”

 

“Okay new plan, you’re gonna get in the van, take a nice nap, and I'm gonna wipe your car down, then we’ll leave. 

 

Minho nodded and got in the passenger seat. Hyunjin got out of the van and walked past the body to wipe down Minho’s car. As he walked back to the van moments later, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. It was the body. Hyunjin walked towards the body and saw him move his head. The boy’s eyes were closed, and the gash on his head started to heal. Once the gash heal, he stopped moving. Hyunjin knelt down and felt his pulse. The man was still alive, and he could heal? Hyunjin sighed and picked him up. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

 

**Los Angeles, California September 4th 11:30 A.M.**

 

“You need to stay in bed.”

 

“I need to get home!”

 

“You were shot!”

 

“That was two days ago! I’m fine!”

 

“Say that to your arm in a sling!”

Seungmin sighed and tried to walk around Jisung. “I can’t just stay here and turn invisible everytime your mom’s around.”

 

“But you’re hurt!”

 

“Come with me then! Would that make you feel better?”

 

Jisung smiled and nodded. Seungmin sighed and walked out the apartment door. “Always gotta be the hero.”

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

Seungmin and Jisung were in front of Seungmin’s house. It looked untouched.

 

“See nothing to worry about Jisung. They probably think I’m dead or something.” Seungmin walked up the steps to the house. Jisung looked around before following Seungmin. 

 

“Are you sure? I’m not getting a good feeling about this.” Seungmin replied with opening the door and walking inside. Jisung walked in and gasped. The house looked like it was in shambles. All the furniture was turned over and destroyed.  “So what are we looking for?” Seungmin walked up the stairs and walked into his dad’s room. 

 

“Anything. Files, papers anything. I would say his laptop, but I can guarantee they took that.” Seungmin looked through the already trashed bedroom but couldn’t find anything. Seungmin sat on the floor. “There has to be something”

 

Jisung sat next to Seungmin and hugged him. “Seungmin nothing’s here. Let’s pack some of your things and get out of here.” He felt Seungmin nod against him and helped him up. They both walked into his bedroom to see it wasn’t touched.  

 

Jisung grabbed a duffle bag and opened Seungmin’s closet and started shoving clothes inside. “Look around and see what you wanna bring with you.” Seungmin nodded and looked around. He took some of his favorite books off the bookshelf and put them on his bed. He looked around at his dresser at his jewelry. He took some of his favorites necklaces and stuffed in his pocket. He looked at his dresser, and he saw a watch. His dad gave it to him for his 15th birthday. His dad said it was a symbol that he was growing up. The watch was slow, and he was too lazy to get it fixed, so he never wore it. The emotions Seungmin bottled up were coming to the surface. He clutched the watched and threw it into the wall. Tears rolled down his face, and He felt Jisung tackle him a hug.

 

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” After moments silence Seungmin calmed down and walked over to the watch he threw. The back of the watch fell. Seungmin turned the watch over to put the watch back together when he noticed a small memory card inside. 

 

“Jisung.” Seungmin turned around and showed Jisung the small memory chip.

“Yo dude we gotta get home and put that in my computer right away! Here take your bag and let’s get out of here.”Jisung threw Seungmin’s bag over to him and walked ahead downstairs. Seungmin put the chip back into the watch and put it on. As he was putting the backpack on, he heard a crash. “Seungmin run!” 

 

Seungmin immediately turned invisible and ran downstairs.  Jisung was on the floor and surrounded by three dudes. Seungmin dodged two of the guys that ran up the stairs. Jisung got up and punched the guy in front of him in the stomach. The man went flying and the other two went to grab Jisung’s arms. The other two men came back downstairs. “The kid ran.”

 

The man who was punched in the stomach glare at Jisung. “Well, we got someone to take to the boss.” Jisung struggled as the man got closer, but the other two men were too strong. The man clenched his fist and punched Jisung in the face, and he ended up passing out immediately. The men dragged Jisung outside and threw him in the back of a red van. As the red van drove away, Seungmin reappeared in the road watching the van as it disappeared in view  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed ^.^ My Tumblr is @kpop-spooks and my twitter (that I never really touch) is @Kyu_Gaymer


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin's backstory is semi-revealed, and what the actual fuck is up with Chan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhellloooo ^.^ I'm here and this is pretty longer than my usual updates so enjoy and have fun theorizing~

**Los Angeles, California September 5th 9:00 A.M.**

 

“So what do we do with them?”

 

Hyunjin and Minho were walking down the hall. Cells made of concrete and glass were lined down the cells on both sides.

Felix and Jeongin were both asleep in separate cells on the right while Chan and Woojin were asleep in separate cells on the left. Each cell had a door for a bathroom, plus a table filled with toys and drawings utensils. The sign above each cell said level one.

 

“Easy we run some tests and interviews then ship them home or offer them to work for us depending on their skill set.”

 

Minho glared at the table of toys in the cell. “How come my cell was so shitty compared to them?”

 

Hyunjin laughed. “That's cause you were in level 4 aka the shit level, plus this is where we store any children that we happen to come across.”

 

“So what you kidnapped kids too?”

 

“Only for a day at most to make sure they're not a threat to themselves or to society.”

 

“That's messed up.”

 

“Not as messed up as a five-year-old throwing a temper tantrum and burying a whole village.”

 

They both reached the end of the hallway to an elevator. Hyunjin pressed the down button, and they both entered. The elevator stated that were in the 1st level in the basement. Hyunjin clicked the 5th basement level. They walked out of the elevator to enter a hallway that looked the same as level 1. The only difference was that the prisoners were awake and using their powers in the cells to wreak havoc. One man was shooting flames at the glass wall was screaming sonic waves at the wall.

 

“So this is the infamous level 5. What do you have to do to get down here in this hell?”

 

“Kill.”

 

The duo walked to the end of the hallway and looked at the last cell. It was Jyp chained to a wall with a tube inserted into his nose that was drugging him.

 

“So what he's gonna be in a cell his whole life? I can just give him a gun and tell him to kill himself.”

 

“The boss wants him alive. He wants to know what makes him tick, so that's what we're doing. 

 

On cue, a man in a lab coat exited the elevator and walked up to them. “Hyunjin, the boss wants to see you.”

 

Hyunjin nodded and looked at Minho. “How about you go to level 1 and see if anyone is awake? We don't know any of their powers but two of them.”

Minho nodded and went to the elevator.

 

______________________________________

 

Hyunjin entered the office of his boss's room and shut the door behind him.

 

“You wanted to see me?”

 

A man looked up from his files and smiled when he saw Hyunjin.

 

“Hyunjinnie! Come sit! How're your newest patients?”

 

Hyunjin sat across the desk and crossed his arms. “The four level ones aren't awake yet, and we started working on Jyp.”

 

“And Minho?” 

 

“He's proving to be a reliable partner.”

 

“Good, good. I was worried about having a new partner for you when your last partner…” He trailed off and looked downwards.

 

“Killed. You can say it. When Jinyoung was killed.”

 

His boss nodded and looked up. “You can grieve you know. You were quite injured that day yourself. You didn't know about Jinyoung till you woke up. To suddenly wake up to find your partner you were working with for years is dead can be quite traumatic.” 

 

Hyunjin looked down and whispered. “I can handle it.” 

 

“When was the last time you looked at yourself. Your true self and not the mask you're wearing now.”

 

“I'm not wearing a mask.”

 

“The disappearance of your scar says otherwise.”

 

Hyunjin looked up and glared. “You know I can't show my scar. My flipping cover job is a model for Christ sake!”

 

“You can show it to me. To Minho.” 

 

Hyunjin looked down and shook his head. 

 

“Look at me.” Hyunjin heard his own voice and looked up. He saw himself with a scar running from the center of his forehead to the right side of his chin. “You can wear this proudly you know? It's a sign you survived.” 

 

Hyunjin glared at him. “It's a sign I couldn't save Jinyoung now turn back.”

 

The man frowned and turned back into himself. Before he could say anything, Hyunjin got up and headed towards the door. 

 

“Wait!”

 

Hyunjin turned around and screamed. “What dad! Another lecture?”

 

His father grabbed the file he was reading and handed it to Hyunjin. “I understand you're not ready. I just thought a push would be good. I do need something else from you though.”

 

Hyunjin grabbed the file and opened it. It was a request form to have one of the prisoners use his skills for them. It was from the YG group requesting to use- “Jeongin? How the fuck do they already know about him. He just got here! I don't even know the kid's powers yet!”

 

“They have their ways. Wake the kid up and give him to them.”

 

“I won't. This is too suspicious. I'm done making deals with YG. He's a thug and a shark. He should be in jail for the rest of his life.”

 

“We both know that if he ever gets caught he'll tell everyone about our operation. Believe or not we're breaking more laws then they are.”

 

“We're protecting people!”

 

“Yes, by kidnapping and experimenting on people. Then if they're dangerous we keep them locked here with no trial for the rest of their life.”

 

Hyunjin looked down at the floor knowing he couldn't win. “Fine, he leaves tonight after I interview him.” With that Hyunjin turned and slammed the door shut behind him.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Chan? Chan wake up!”

 

Chan groaned and tried to open his eyes. The bright light in the cell causes him to clench his eyes tightly shut. He opened his eyes once he was used to the light and looked around. Across the room was a glass wall that opened the view of the hallway. Felix was on the other side of the hall smiling and waving happily at him.

 

“Hyung! Your up!”

 

Chan looked at the toys at the table next to him and notice the concrete walls around him. 

 

“Where are we?”

 

“I don’t know. Jeongin said some dude named Minho saved us all, but how about you? Are you alright? You fell out of a fucking window and don’t have a scratch on you!”

 

“The last thing I remember is just falling.” Chan looked at the cell next to Felix and saw Jeongin coloring. “Where’s Woojin?”

 

“He’s in the cell next to you throwing a ball angrily with his mind.” Now that Felix mentioned it, he could hear a ball bouncing every couple of moments. 

 

“Woojin?”

 

“Huh, oh Chan you're awake! I heard from Jeongin what happened. Are you okay?”

 

Woojin sounded muffled, so Chan walked over and sat next to a wall to hear Woojin better.

 

“I’m okay. How are you? You did get thrown into a wall.”

 

“I’m fine. Probably just a concussion.”

 

As Chan opened his mouth to reply, He saw Minho walk towards them. All four of them stood up and walked to the glass wall. 

 

“I’m sure you have many questions. So here are the basics, you guys will be here for the time being till we can know more about your powers. Afterward, you guys will go home safe and sound.”

 

Woojin spoke up “Where’s the guy we fight off.”

 

“He’s chained up right now, but I can assure you can’t hurt anyone.”

 

“What did he want with Felix?” Minho looked over to see Chan looking at the ground. 

 

“His power. The man, Jyp, has the ability to takes other powers away when he kills them. Obviously, he wants Felix’s power for himself.”

 

Felix was on the floor hugging his knees. “How did he know about me?”

 

“I’ve been told that he raided one of our facilities in New York. There we compiled a list of everyone in the world. It shows the percentage of the possibility of someone getting a power and what that power may end up being. Now obviously the system isn’t perfect, but it turned out to be right for you. In fact, it was right for all of you guys except for Chan.”

 

Minho pulled out three files from his blazer. Each folder was label Felix, Woojin, and Jeongin. 

 

“Lee Felix. Percentage of getting a power: 98%. Type of power: Regeneration or controlling the life or death of those he touches. Kim Woojin. Percentage of getting a power: 100%. Power: Telekinesis. Yang Jeongin. Percentage: 43% Power: Technopath or electricity manipulation. Bang Chan. Percentage: 0%. “ 

 

Minho looked over at Chan. “Somehow you have the power to regenerate. Even though there’s nothing in your genes that show that. Anything weird that happened in your childhood?” 

 

“I don’t even remember my childhood. I can’t even remember anything from before I was 15. The last thing I ever remember was waking up, someone telling me my name was Chan, and putting me in a foster home with Felix.” Chan paced inside his cell as he spoke. In the corner of his eye, Chan saw something move. He turned his head and saw colors moving on the page of the table. He sat down and grabbed a colored pencil. 

 

“Chan?” 

 

Minho, Felix, and Jeongin watched Chan as he sat down in a trance-like state. They saw Chan close his eyes and grab a color pencil. When he opened his eyes, his pupils and iris were gone showing only the whites in his eyes. He frantically colored the paper. 

 

Minho ran to the door of the cell and unlocked it. He ran inside and shook Chan. “Chan snap out of it!” Chan showed no signed of slowing down and simply shrugged off Minho’s hands. He continued to color for minutes. Nobody could get him to stop. Minho tried to take the paper away, but Chan would push him away before he even got a chance. Minho couldn’t even use his ability on him because he didn’t have the iris of the eye he could look into. 

 

Hyunjin walked into the hall to see Minho, Felix, and Jeongin looking into Chan’s cell and Woojin sitting on his bed. Hyunjin looked into Chan’s cell. He immediately notices the white eyes, and he turns to look at Minho. “What’s happening?”

 

“No idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write more but my nose wants actually death ahbghbv i cant stop sneezing ;-;


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin gain's Jeongin trust but will it all be vain? Also, what's Jisung been up to? Ft. a description of Changbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im here. Yall are gonna kill me lmaooo. Things are goinng down. Afterwards, you guys should read my one-shot called my knight in a shining maching band uniform :D Its fluff i swear.

**Los Angeles, California September 5th 2:00 P.M.**

 

Hyunjin sat in front of Jeongin in his cell. Jeongin was sitting on his bed while Hyunjin was sitting on a chair by the table going over his folder.

 

“So technopath or electricity manipulation?”

 

“T-technopath.”

 

“Do you have a range of your ability usage.”

 

“I have to be touching it so no range I guess.”

 

Jeongin watched as Hyunjin took notes about him in his folder.

 

“What are you going to do with me? To us?”

 

“We’re just documenting your powers to make sure you can't be a threat to yourselves or others. After this and one more thing, you all get to go home safe and sound.”

 

“Even Chan-Hyung?” 

 

They both looked over to see the boy still coloring. He's been in a trance-like state for hours. He seemed to be creating the same picture over and over again. He was on his tenth piece.

 

“Uh, Chan-Hyung might need to say with us a little longer. He is a very special case after all.”

 

“Special?”

 

“Chan has two abilities. That's very rare. There are only two other people in the world who could do that. One's dead and the other happens to be four floors below us.”

 

“But you won't hurt him?”

 

“No, we don't hurt people here. We're just gonna help. It seems like he needs it.”

 

“So after all this, we leave?”

 

Hyunjin looked down and held Jeongin's hand. “I uh wish it could be that easy, but a man, a really bad man needs you for something.”

 

Jeongin pulled his hand away and curled in a ball. “Can't I say no?”

 

Hyunjin shook his head sadly. “If we don't do what they want, they'll expose our whole operation and people like Jyp are going to out into the world. We can't let that happen.”

 

“Can't you guys stop them? All of you guys have abilities. One man can't just hold that over you.”

 

Hyunjin chuckled bitterly. “It's different when this man can dream the future. We tried once and walked right into a trap. He can see all of us coming from a mile away. It's how he's become the top gang leader in America and probably the world. He dreams of who's gonna betray him, who he can trust, and all the steps he needs to take to stay at the top. We can't win.” 

 

“So what? I do what he wants then what? He gives me back to you?”

 

“We've done things like this all the time. I'll be with you the whole time. We both keep our mouth shut of everything we see and hear, and we'll make it out fine.”

 

“What does he want with me?”

 

“Well considering your ability, he probably just wants you to hack something.”

 

“We can leave now. The man's gonna see us coming anyway so it doesn't matter when we leave.”

 

Jeongin nodded and looked up at Hyunjin when he got up. “Everythings gonna be okay?”

 

Hyunjin nodded and offered his hand. “Everything will be alright.”

 

Jeongin looked at his hand and hesitantly took it. 

_______________________________________

 

Woojin watched as Hyunjin left the Jeongin’s cell. He was about to ask Jeongin what he wanted when he saw Jeongin follow his out. Woojin immediately got off his bed and walked the glass wall. “Jeongin?”

 

Jeongin smiled and put his hand on the glass wall. “Hyung! Hyunjin needs help with something, but I'll be back soon.”

 

Woojin looked over at Hyunjin and saw him talking to Minho. “And it's safe? Can you trust him?” 

 

Jeongin nodded. “He's a Hyung now too. I'll be fine.” 

 

Woojin nodded and smiled at the boy. “Okay. I trust your judgment. Stay safe? Please?” 

 

“It's time.” They looked over to see Hyunjin waiting for them. Jeongin nodded. “See you later, Hyung.”

 

Woojin watched at both Hyunjin and Jeongin disappeared behind the elevator doors. 

 

_______________________________________

 

He woke up with a gasp. Someone dumped a bucket of cold water on him. He tried to move his arms but realized he was tied in place. He looked around to see he was in a small warehouse. The place was barren except for piles of boxes, wood, and giant barrels of gasoline in the corner. 

 

“Good your awake.” 

 

He looked to the side to see a man throw a bucket across the room. 

 

“Now Jisung. I don't like to get my hands dirty, so how about you just answer my questions and no one needs to get hurt here.”

 

“How do you know my name?”

 

The man laughed and pulled out a wallet. “You should really leave your wallet at home kid. Though you probably weren't thinking you would get kidnapped today, so I can excuse the stupid move. My men are raiding your place to find it as we speak.”

 

“It?” 

 

“The flash drive. It wasn't at the house, so it must be with the kid. The one you happen to be close to. Word is you guys are best friends. Its amazing how much information you can get by going to the local school with a blurred picture. They didn't even question it.”

 

Jisung never wanted to curse out his classmates more than he did at this moment. He was just thankful that his mom left today to go to a meeting in New York. 

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

 

“I can believe that but you must be able to tell me about your friend. Seungmin it was? He's gotta know something. He is the son of what used to be one of my closest workers. Shame, I had to order his death.”

 

Jisung gritted his teeth and fought against the ropes. “You killed Seungmin’s dad?”

 

“No. He did.”

 

Jisung looked at where the man was pointing, and as if on cue, the ware door slid open, and in walked in a man only a couple years older than Jisung. Jisung could see he was shorter than what he first imagined. His face had sharp features, and he had a slit in his eyebrow plus an undercut. The man walked with a confidence that was overpowering. The scariest thing about him was his eyes. They seem to have one emotion and one emotion only. Greed. 

 

“They're here boss.”

 

“Good.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Jisung have fun in a warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL IM SO SORRY BUT I HAD AN ART PROJECT TO DO. I FINISHED THO SO WE GOOD WE GUCCI

**Los Angeles, California September 5th 4:00 P.M.**

 

“So we're supposed to casually get out the car while 10 people point guns at us?”

 

Hyunjin and Jeongin were current at the meeting place in front of multiple warehouses. All the guards in the area pointed their guns at the vehicle. Before Hyunjin could respond, two men exited one of the warehouses and one waved their hand. All the guards put their guns away and walked to their original positions. 

 

“Now we can get out of the car.” Hyunjin quickly got out the car and went to Jeongin's side as he also got out of the car.

 

“Ah Hyunjin did you bring what I asked for?”

 

Jeongin hid behind Hyunjin, and Hyunjin glared at the man “Don't you mean who? Let's get this over with YG, I have better things to do.”

 

YG laughed. “Why of course. Here it's in this warehouse.” He pointed to the warehouse that was next to the one he exited out of and walked to it. 

 

As Hyunjin and Jeongin followed the man, they heard a screeching sound of metal behind them. They turned to see the man that followed YG had leaned against Hyunjin's car, and the car's hood had a giant dent in it. The dent was deep enough that the engine of the car was most likely damaged as well. 

 

He smirked and walked to the warehouse he was previously in. “Don't worry, we’ll give you a new car when you do your job.”

 

Hyunjin glared at him and turned ahead to YG. “Who the fuck was that guy?” 

 

“Gyu. He does special tasks for me.”

 

“Was destroying my car really necessary?”

 

“Not usually, but you know how my dreams work Hyunjin. It was the best course of action.”

 

Hyunjin’s hand found Jeongin's, and he gripped on to reassure him. Hyunjin knew something was wrong when YG was being this paranoid. 

 

The trio walked up ahead where there was a table with a simple black laptop. 

 

“Couldn't you just get one of your many hackers to do this?”

 

“It's much more complicated than that. The man who owns this had the ability to control people through technology. Everyone who looked at it received a message to kill themselves, and they did. But..” YG looked over Hyunjin shoulder to look at Jeongin. “This fine young man can get through that with his ability.” 

 

Jeongin looked over Hyunjin’s shoulder at the innocent looking laptop. “How?”

 

“Easy, just talk to it.”

 

Jeongin looked up at Hyunjin, and Hyunjin nodded and pointed his head to the laptop. Jeongin walked up to the laptop and examined it. It looked innocent but knowing what it could do scared him. He looked up at Hyunjin again, and, Hyunjin smiled and nodded. “You'll be okay.”

 

Jeongin looked back down at the laptop. He took a deep breath and shakily life his hand up. He paused once his hand was above the laptop and took another deep breath. He squeezed his eyes shut and brought his hand down.

 

Jeongin immediately gasps in pain and hunched over. Hyunjin grew alarmed and went to pull Jeongin away when YG held him back. “He can do it. You'll end up infected if you touch him.”

 

Jeongin’s eyes opened, and they were pure yellow in color. His nose started bleeding, and he started to whimper in pain. 

 

Over time he's eyes slowly turned back to their natural shade of dark brown. He gasps and pulled his hand away from the laptop. He took multiple steps back, but his body refused to hold upright, and he started to fall. Hyunjin ran to the boy and quickly caught him before he fell. 

 

“What the hell was that?!” 

 

______________________________________

 

Gyu walked into the warehouse and looked ahead at Jisung. The boy was tied to a chair and glaring at him.

 

“YG had some business to attend to you, so I'll be the one interrogating you now.

 

Jisung laughed and looked him up and down. “And how are you supposed to do that shortie? You don't scare me.”

 

Gyu's smirked and walked up to him. He bent down to be eye level with Jisung and brought his hand up to Jisung’s cheek. His smirk widened, and he his slowly went to the boy's neck. He grabbed his neck and lifted him into the air. Jisung gasp as he felt suffocated. 

 

“Scared now?” Gyu gripped on even tighter and, he heard Jisung choke. Jisung felt himself nod and breathed a sigh of relief when Gyu put him down. 

 

“Now tell me where the kid is?”

 

Jisung breathed heavily to regain his breathing and smiled up at him. “I. Don't. Know.” 

 

Gyu responded by walking behind the boy and taking the boys hand in his. With his other hand, he grabbed the boy's pinky. “Guess you won't be needing this.” Jisung's eyes widen as he felt Gyu take his pinky and screamed when he bent it back, breaking the bone. “Nine more left. So how much do you want the suffer before you tell me what I want to know.”

 

Jisung glared and spoke through gritted teeth. “Go to hell.”

 

Gyu smiled. “You first.” He bent Jisung's ring finger till he heard a snap. Jisung's screams echoed in the warehouse.

 

Jisung thought of everything he could do. Should he lie? No, Gyu would stay with him then beat him into even more of a pulp for lying. Escape? He could do it. He's seen a video of how to escape being tied, but Gyu was strangely fascinated with breaking his fingers, so he would have to wait until he wasn't looking at his back. He sighed and opened his mouth to lie to at least save him the pain when he heard something hit Gyu. He heard Gyu hit the floor, and he felt the rope behind him being loosened. Once he was free he cradled his hand with his broken fingers to his chest.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Jisung looked up and saw Seungmin appear. 

Jisung felt tears come to his eyes and tackled the boy into a hug. “How did you find me?”

 

Seungmin slowly wrapped his arms around the boy and raked his fingers through his hair. “My dad did teach me somethings like tracking a phone. Luckily, they decided to keep it instead of throwing it out.” 

 

“How long were you here?”

 

“Not long. I heard you screaming, and I ran in here, grabbed the nearest pipe, and watched the dude over the head. Sorry, it took so long, but walking over here with an injured shoulder was a pain.”

 

Jisung laughed and pulled away. He looked behind him to see Gyu sprawled out on the floor and a pipe next to him. He shook his head and looked back at Seungmin. “Do you have the flash drive?”

 

Seungmin nodded and lifted his wrist to show his dad's watch. “Why?”

 

“I think they have your dad's laptop somewhere around here. They kept asking about you and the flash drive. They're willing to kill to see what's on it.” 

 

“But you need medical attention, the dude just broke 2 of your fingers!”

 

Jisung laughed and waved his hand with the two broken fingers. “Pft Nah. This is nothing.”

 

Seungmin sighed and rubbed his temples. “You're gonna be the death of me.”

 

“Actually  _ you're _ gonna be the death of  _ me _ . He broke my fingers cause I didn't tell him anything about you. He also choked me, but like you don't need to know the details.” Jisung closed his mouth when he realized he was rambling and said too much.

 

Seungmin narrowed his eyes and forcefully lifted up Jisung's chin. On Jisung's neck, you could see the beginning of a bruise to appear in the shape of a hand. You could see the rage appear in Seungmin’s eyes as he started to step towards Gyu. Before he could get far, he felt Jisung wrap his arms around his waist. “Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!”

 

“Seungmin don't! Let's just find the laptop and get out of here.” Jisung was very thankful at the moment he had yet to tell Seungmin about Gyu killed Seungmin’s dad. 

 

“He hurt you! Only I can do that!”

 

“He did it cause I was protecting you. I'm your Hyung, it's my job!” 

 

He felt Seungmin go slack in your arms and heard a whisper.

 

“You're my Hyung. Not a superhero. You always think of others, and it's going to get you killed.”

 

“Well, not when I have my invisible guardian angel by my side. I protect you and you protect me. Alright?” 

 

Seungmin separated from Jisung and nodded. “Any idea where to look?”

 

“What's the outside look like?”

 

“Three main warehouses, a couple of shed-like buildings, 10 to 15 guards, and 1 smashed car in front of the warehouse next door, so we can't drive out of here if we wanted to.” 

 

“Well, I say our best bet is the warehouse next door. It's closest, and it's likely someone's in there cause of the car.”

 

Seungmin looked worryingly down at Jisung's hand. “And you'll be okay?” 

 

Jisung smiled. “I'll be fine if anyone has to take it easy it's you.” He walked to the entrance of the warehouse. “You ready?” 

 

Seungmin walked up to Jisung and gripped his shoulder. “Ready.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my tumblr url so if you want follow me @stay-elf-bebe UWU


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone disappears, but someone reappears too. Tw: hallucinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just get ready folks. 2k words just for you uwu. Also have a new multichapter fic called once upon a star, if you guys wanna check that out. Im writing Chapter 2 rn uwu

**Los Angeles, California September 5th 4:30 P.M.**

 

When Seungmin touched Jisung they both became cloaked with invisibility. They left the warehouse and walked hand in hand to the warehouse next door. When they entered the building, they heard someone yelling. 

 

“What the hell was that?!” 

 

They walked further inside and saw Jeongin unconscious in Hyunjin’s lap with YG standing above them. YG picked up the laptop and opened its content. 

 

“He got rid of the virus. He should wake up in a couple hours. I need him to do another job though.”

 

Hyunjin seethed and held the boy closer to him. “You’re not touching him. He did what you wanted, and we’re leaving.”

 

Before YG could respond, A person appeared next to him. Nobody could get a good look at the guy as he simply just put his hand on YG’s shoulder and disappeared bringing YG with him. Everyone in the room stared in shock at the place YG was. Jisung realized that he had the laptop on him and cursed. 

 

Hyunjin looked up in their direction in alarm. 

 

“Great fucking job Jisung.” Seungmin let go of Jisung’s, and the two boys appeared in front of Hyunjin.

 

“He had the fucking laptop, and now, its gone!”

 

Seungmin opened his mouth the respond when he heard a cough. Both Seungmin and Jisung turned to see Hyunjin staring at them. “And who are you?”

 

“I’m Jisung! And this is Seungmin!” Jisung waved his hand with the broken fingers, and Hyunjin grimaced. 

 

Jisung noticed his facial expression and looked at his hand. “Oh yeah, uh know where the nearest hospital is?”

 

Before anyone could respond, the same who took YG appeared right next to Hyunjin.

 

Seungmin gasped. “Watch out!”

 

The man bent down and touched Jeongin. 

 

Hyunjin watched as the boy in his lap, the boy who he promised to protect, disappeared right in front of his eyes. 

 

Hyunjin stared in shock at his lap when he felt someone grab his shoulder. Hyunjin looked up to see Seungmin look at him concerningly.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Hyunjin took a deep breathe then hurriedly nodded. “Uh, yeah. I need to report to base. Figure out where the hell he took Jeongin.”

 

“Can we come?” It was Jisung who spoke as he crouched down next to Hyunjin. “That guy has Seungmin's dad's laptop. We need to get it back and find out why he wants it so badly.”

 

“I suppose so. You wouldn't happen to have a vehicle with you, would you?”

 

Seungmin shook his head. “We can see if we can find a car somewhere. Both me and Jisung know how to hotwire a car, so shouldn't be too difficult”

 

Seungmin helped Hyunjin up. “What's your name?”

 

“Hyunjin.”

 

“Any idea why YG would want him?”

 

“He wanted Jeongin to get a virus off your dad's laptop. I have no idea what he wants with him now.” Hyunjin spoke solemnly, so Seungmin rubbed his shoulder. “Well. We're gonna find him. I know we will.”

 

“I think all the guards left.” Jisung was peeking out the warehouse door looking around for any of the guards. They seemed to be gone, so Jisung slid the door open further and walked out.

 

“Jisung you idiot! Don't go out there, I have powers for this specific reason!”

 

Seungmin and Hyunjin followed Jisung and looked around. It seemed all the guards disappeared as well.

 

“Where did they all go?”

 

Hyunjin spoke up. “I'm guessing the teleporter took them. YG is recruiting people with powers which makes him even more dangerous.” 

 

“He wasn't dangerous before?”

 

“Well, he just had guys with guns. Not really a problem if make a good enough team. But now he has someone who can teleport and someone with the strength of 10 men. Kinda hard to go against that.”

 

“So what now?”

 

Hyunjin ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “I need to talk to my boss to see if we can track down Jeongin. If you guys can hotwire a car, I can take you there and get Jisung patched up.”

 

As they were walking across the empty lot, Jisung looked over at Hyunjin and asked, “What even  _ is  _ your job?” 

 

“To find people with abilities like you. Help them, study them, learn from them, make sure normal people don't find out about us. I do a lot of things really.”

 

“How far until we get to an actual road with people?”

 

“About a mile out, YG asked me to meet him here because of how in the middle of nowhere it is. Only people who come here are people for drug deals, and people who think the warehouses are haunted.”

 

As they were walking, they heard someone step in the gravel behind them. They all turned around to see Gyu walk out of the warehouse and lean against the door frame.

 

Seungmin immediately narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, but Jisung put a hand on his chest to stop him. Jisung looked over at Hyunjin and spoke softly. “What're the chances he's going to know something?” 

 

“Too high.”

 

“Alright, what's the plan?”

 

Hyunjin smirked and started to walk. “You guys just stay invisible.” As Hyunjin walked towards Gyu, he grew taller and broader, and his clothes turned in to simple black slacks and a blazer which was exactly what YG was wearing. 

 

Jisung's mouth opened in shock, and he hit Seungmin's arm. “Woah did you see that?”

 

Seungmin gave Jisung a blank stare. “No, I just suddenly turned blind. Of course, I saw it.” Seungmin sighed and turned them both invisible by grabbing Jisung's shoulder.

 

______________________________________

 

He didn't remember anything. All he knew was that he was somehow laying on the floor. Last he remembered was walking out of his apartment to go job hunting. 

 

He groaned and lifted himself off the floor. He held his head and looked around him. He was in an empty warehouse. Well mostly empty besides the chair and the pipe next to him. He rubbed his head and flinched.

 

“What the hell happened?” He leaned against the wall feeling faint. He felt a massive headache coming, and he rubbed his head. He saw flashes of what he did over the past couple days and gasped. He felt tears come to his eyes as he watched himself shoot a kid in the shoulder and break another's kid's fingers.

 

He crouched into a ball and wrapped his arms around himself. “Gyu, what did you do?”

 

“I’m protecting you.” 

 

He lifted his head to see Gyu looking right at him. “I'm cleaning up after you Changbin just like when we were kids.”

 

Changbin gritted his teeth. “By joining a gang! By hurting kids! This isn't about protecting me anymore!”

 

Gyu mirrored Changbin's expression. “It's always about protecting you!”

 

“It's about greed! You didn't have to do this to protect me. You're sick.”

 

Gyu laughed. “That's rich coming from the person who made me up.” Gyu crouched down and looked into Changbin's eyes. “You made me to replace your older brother. It's a shame he died. Murdered. I'm your older brother now. I did what you couldn't do.”

 

“You shouldn't have done this. I could've lived a normal life!” 

 

Gyu chuckled and pointed at him. “You? A normal life? Your life changed the moment mom left, and dad hit your brother. You remember how life was like after that huh? You hid under the bed and watched dad beat him to death. Must've been an experience. I remember it fully, but you don't remember any of it. You were five after all. Doesn't help when dad's friends came after that.” 

 

Gyu sighed. “ _ I _ saved you.  _ I _ took the hits.  _ I _ took the yelling.  _ I  _ took that kitchen knife and did what  _ you _ couldn't do.  _ You _ couldn't even save your brother.  _ You're  _ useless.” Gyu laughed again. “Poor little Changbinnie. A man with the strength of ten men yet still needs saving. But wait-” 

 

Changbin shook his head and whispered. “Shut up.”

 

Gyu cupped his hand around his ear. “What was that? You wanna talk about how you can't even use your own powers because you're that  _ weak.  _ How about the fact you had us living in a shit hole because  _ you _ couldn't find a job. I had to steal that $20,000 from YG just so your sorry ass could eat. Shame he caught me. But he noticed how useful I was. Unlike  _ you. _ ”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Face it, Binnie.  _ You're worthless.” _

 

“Shut up!” Changbin breathed in and out heavily. He looked up to see Gyu was gone. 

 

Changbin felt he couldn't breathe and shakily got up. 

 

He walked while leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. When he made it outside, he leaned even further onto the door frame. He soon heard footsteps approach him, and he felt himself panic even more. His chest started to hurt, and he felt himself get dizzy. He couldn't even look up when he felt someone touched his shoulder. 

 

“Gyu?”

 

_ They think I'm Gyu. They think I'm a killer. They're gonna hurt me. I'm not him. I'm not him. I'm me. I'm Changbin.  _

 

Changbin fell to his knees and wrapped himself up gasping for air. 

 

“Hey. Breathe for me okay?”

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“What's happening?”

 

_ Too many voices, stop it, leave me alone.  _

 

Changbin felt tears fall down his face as he tried to breathe. After what seemed like hours, he could finally feel himself breathe again. He shakily lifted his head up and saw three individuals. He could vaguely remember what he did to them, and he felt himself freeze when he saw Jisung's broken fingers. 

 

_ I did that. I let that happen. _

 

Jisung looked over questioningly at Hyunjin. “I don't know what happened to him, but I don't think he can answer any of our questions right now.”

 

“Then he joins us.”

 

Seungmin immediately wanted to argue. “No way!” 

 

They heard a bang and realized that Seungmin's yelling caused Changbin to flinch and hit the wall behind him.

 

Hyunjin sighed. “He obviously can't hurt any of us with the mental state he's in. So one of us stays with him while the other two find a car.”

 

Jisung immediately put his hand up. “I volunteer  as tribute.” 

 

Seungmin sighed at the pop culture reference and looked over at Changbin. “Fine but if you end up dead, I'm killing him then I'm going to kill your ghost.” 

 

Seungmin turned around and walked to the direction they were going previously, and Hyunjin quickly followed after him.

 

Jisung watched the two of them leave his sight and looked back at Changbin. He looked like he was trying to block to the whole world around him.

  
  


Jisung sat next to him and watched Changbin. The boy seemed like he fell asleep, so Jisung touched his shoulder to see if he was awake. He jumped and lifted his head to look at Jisung. The two stared at one another until Changbin looked down and whispered. 

 

“I'm sorry I couldn't stop him.”

 

“Him?”

 

“Gyu. He likes to take control a lot. I can never stop him. He's too strong.”

 

Jisung cocked his head to the side and leaned in intrigued. “So you're not Gyu?”

 

Changbin hurriedly shook his head. “No, I'm not. I could never do the things he does. I'm Changbin.”

 

Jisung quickly figured out what was going on and smiled. “Well, I'm Jisung. If it makes you feel any better, I like you way more.”

 

Changbin let out a small chuckle. “Thanks.”

 

“So do you know what's been going on?”

 

Changbin scratched the side of his head. “Kinda? Every time I come back I always remember different amounts. Sometimes I remember nothing, Sometimes I remember everything, but most of the time it's in between.”

 

Jisung nodded in response. “Well, I'm sure if I'm going to get help wherever we go, then I'm sure you'll get help too.”

 

The two boys made small talk until they saw a dented red car come to them and stood up.

 

Seungmin rolled down his car window then stuck his head out. 

 

“Get in losers! We're going to a secret base!”

 

Jisung bent over laughing, Changbin laughed alongside him, and Hyunjin giggled. 

 

“Well uh, loser how about we get going?”

 

Changbin smiled and opened the side door. “The last one in is the real loser.”

 

Jisung's mouth gaped open as he realized that he was going to be the real loser. He walked slowly to the car and sighed. 

 

“Guess I'll forever be the punching bag. A shame really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna point out that Changbin has DID, hallucinations, and panic attacks.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People meet, shit happens, and Jeongin bubby where are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow, im here to bring you a larger than usual chapter uwu lot of the chapters for awhile is gonna be character development and not really any action, but im sure yall don't mind

**Los Angeles, California September 5th 4:30 P.M.**

 

When Chan woke up from his trance, he didn’t know what confused him more. The drawings surrounding him or why everyone was crowded in his cell.  He opened his mouth the ask what happened when he was tackled into a hug by Felix. 

 

“Chan!” The boy squeezed me tightly to the point Chan was starting the cough. Felix quickly pulled away and looked at him sheepishly. “Sorry, but you were gone for five hours.”

 

“Five hours?” Chan looked around and saw that there were dozens of papers on the floor and even a drawing etched in the table. He looked and saw that all the drawings same. A city being blown up. Why would he draw that? “What happened?”

 

Woojin spoke up from Chan’s bed. “You’ve been drawing a city blowing up repeatedly for the past five hours. We convinced Minho to be put in the cell and watch over you while he tried to contact Hyunjin and Jeongin. They’ve been gone for about three hours so we’ve been getting worried.”

 

Chan slowly nodded trying to process the information. Jeongin was gone? For three hours, and he didn’t know about it?

 

There was a silence in the air until the cell door opened. It stayed open, and Chan looked at Felix and Woojin. “Do we go out?” 

 

Felix walked slowly out of the cell and into the hallway, Chan, and Woojin right behind him. Next to the door were Hyunjin and a boy they never saw. 

 

Hyunjin breathed in deeply while he was looking at the ground. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Woojin stepped up and looked down the hallway. “What happened? Where's Jeongin?”

 

“I had him in my arms, and the next moment he disappeared.”

 

Woojin got closer to Hyunjin and spoke through gritted teeth. “What do you mean disappeared?”

 

“There was a teleporter. He took Jeongin.”

 

“Where?!” Chan and Felix quickly grabbed on to Woojin and held him back.

 

“I don't know!” Hyunjin looked up with tears in his eyes. “I don't know okay. But I'm gonna do everything I can to get him back.”

 

Woojin calmed down immediately at the sight of the boy's tears. “I'll help you any way I can.”

 

Hyunjin nodded then looked at Chan. “Chan, how are feeling?”

 

Chan smiled slightly. “I'm good. Just a little confused with everything happening.” He then tilted his head at Hyunjin's shoulder. “Who's that?”

 

They all turned their attention to the boy who was hiding behind Hyunjin.

 

“Ah, This is Changbin. Changbin, this is Chan, Woojin, and Felix. His story is a bit complicated, along with him, I brought two others. Seungmin and Jisung. We took them all to the infirmary, but Changbin seems okay so I brought him here while Minho watches the other two.”

 

The trio watched as Changbin peeked over Hyunjin's shoulder and listened intently to Hyunjin's words. Once he had stopped talking, Chanbin gave a little wave before speaking softly. “H-hello.”

 

Hyunjin wrapped his arm around Changbin. “How about you talk with Woojin and Felix? I need to speak to Chan. Alone.”

 

Hyunjin and Chan stepped back into the cell, and Hyunjin looked at all the drawing piling of the floor. Hyunjin picked one of them up and spoke. “We have the lab results back on why this has happened.”

 

“What’s it say?”

 

“Your cells act as a sponge to all metas you come in contact with. You seem to have Felix’s healing ability and one of Jyp’s ability to draw the future.”

 

Chan laughed, “I’ve been with Felix since I was 15. Why do I suddenly have his ability now?”

 

“Well, Felix probably hasn’t been able to heal his whole life. I didn’t shapeshift until I was 12. Sometimes it just shows up and other times it takes an event for your ability to resurface. I’m sure being thrown out of a building was more than enough to trigger it.”

 

Chan started to pace, “So what? I’m just absorbing everyone’s abilities? What if I can’t control it? I just spent five hours drawing a city exploding! If I can’t control that, what if I can’t control a dangerous ability?”

 

Hyunjin walked forward and held Chan’s shoulder. “We can help. That’s what we do, but you need to talk a breathe and calm down.”

 

As if someone was against Hyunjin at that moment, The whole facility went dark and alarms started to go off. 

 

“Level 5 prisoner has escaped! I repeat a level 5 Prisoner has escaped!”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Changbin stared akwardly at the floor while Woojin and Felix looked at him then back at eachother. Felix decided to break the ice and say something, “So, I’m here because a serial killer was chasing me. You?”

 

Changbin looked up and spoke. “Uh my,” he paused trying to find the word. “Alter. He made some stupid mistakes and kinda dragged me with him.”

 

Felix cocked his head in confusion. “Alter?” He could’ve sworn he heard the word before. After a couple seconds, he remembered his psycology class. “Oh. Alter.”

 

Changbin seemed afraid of their reaction and went back to stare at the ground. 

 

Right as Felix stepped up and put his hand on Changbin’s shoulder, the lights went out, and Felix felt a hand grab his neck and slam him into the wall.

 

“Level 5 prisoner has escaped! I repeat a level 5 Prisoner has escaped!”

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Minho was in the infirmary watching Jisung and Seungmin getting treated. Jisung had two broken fingers, and Seungmin has ripped his stitches. He watched as the two bantered about helped the other more when a scientist came into the room and gave Minho a folder. He opened it to see that it was information on the three new boys in the base. 

 

Seungmin’s information had nothing besides the gene test they conducted. It seemed the boy was erased out of existence digitally. He had 90% chance of having powers only option being invisibility. 

 

Jisung had very basic information. His birth parents were unknown being adopted by a single woman when he was five. There was one abnormality. It said he had 0% chance of having any powers. Minho glared as it was obvious he did.  _  So he’s like Chan? _

 

Changbin’s file was the interesting one out of the trio. He had a normal life til he turned five years old. His parents got divorced and 5 months later Changbin’s older brother, Minggyu, was found beaten to death in an alley at the age 13. Changbin’s dad said he went missing and since there was no proof of anything, his murder was never caught. Eight years later, Changbin’s dad was found dead on a kitchen floor with a kitchen knife in his chest. All of this happened in Las Vegas, Nevada, and Changbin simply fell off the face of the earth afterwards. He also had 0% chance of having any powers. 

 

_ So Chan, Jisung, and Changbin? Why you three? _

 

Minho’s was pulled out of his thoughts when a casted hand was shoved in his face.

 

“Hyung! Sign my cast!” 

 

Minho looked up to see Jisung waving his bright orange cast that was wrapped around his broken fingers and hand, and he had a sharpie in the other hand. He could clearly see Seungmin’s signature on Jisung’s palm. He took the sharpie from Jisung’s hand and signed his name followed by a cat face on his wrist. 

 

When he finished signing, Jisung took his hand back to look and cooed at the cat face he drew. 

 

“Okay now to find Hyungin and Changbin and get them to sign!” The boy ran out of the room, and Seungmin quickly walked to the the doorway. 

 

“They don’t need to sign your cast, you immature fool!”

 

They both heard a scream in reply, “It’s traditon, Seungmin!”  

 

Minho left the room to walk after Jisung, knowing he would end up getting lost when the light cut off and seconds later he heard alarms go off. 

 

“Level 5 prisoner has escaped! I repeat a level 5 Prisoner has excaped!”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

**New York City, New York November 6th, 2023 8:00 P.M.**

 

When Jeongin woke up, He expecting to wake up to Hyunjin’s or Woojin’s face, not an art studio with connecting strings everywhere. 

 

He got up from the couch he was laid on and walked up to the strings. There was 10 strings all either crossing paths or seperating. All the strings had different pictures taped on them when 2 strings crossed paths. He walked up to one of the pictures that was taped to the yellow string. It was a picture of Felix smiling. Below it were the words, ‘ _ Save The Boy, Save The World’.  _ His brows furrowed trying to figure out what it meant. He looked ahead and saw that Felix’s string collided  _ and ended  _ with a black string.

 

There was a newspaper cliping on the intersection with the headlines, ‘ _ Highschool boy found with skull removed.” _

 

“But it didn’t happen like that.”

 

Jeongin looked towards the center of the room and saw that the black string collided with the other eight strings. Taped to it was a newspaper clipping of New York City being blown up on November 6th, 2018.

 

“It’s not even fucking November what kinda dream is this?”

 

Looking more at the strings, he realized it was tracking each of their lives. Felix was the yellow string. Jyp was the black string. Chan was white, Woojin was brown, Hyunjin was blue, Minho was Gray, and he was green. There was also an orange, red, and purple string that he didn’t know who it was supposed to be. 

 

“Whoever made this is one hell of stalker.”

 

Jeongin shook his head and walked underneath all the hanging strings to the door to open it and leave. Jeongin wiggled the doorknob and pushed himself against the door. The damn thing was locked from the other side. He went towards one of the curtains to see if there was a fire escape he could climb down, but when he pulled the curtain to the side, it gave Jeongin a view of the city. 

 

It looked like a wasteland. There was debris everywhere, and all the buildings near by looked like they were half missing. The sky was gray in pollution, and the city looked as if it hadn’t seen the sun in years. 

 

Jeonging shook his head and walked backwards. “This can’t be real. I’m dreaming. I have to be.”

 

Jeongin felt a hand touch his shoulder. “You’re not dreaming kid.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk and they meet, but most importantly, they comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long!! studying for finals, doing finals, and dealing with family just kinda takes you out of the writing spirit. You feel? That and I got Super Smash Bros Ultimate and a drawing tablet, so I've been playing with those a lot lmao. ENJOY THE UPDATE, AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT HOLIDAY!!

**Los Angeles, California September 5th 5:00 P.M.**

 

When Jisung turned the corner right when the alarms went off, He didn’t know what he expects to see. Changbin slamming a guy into the wall and choking him was definitely unexpected. 

 

Seeing someone yelling and grabbing Changbin to let go to no avail showed that there was a possibility that Changbin wasn’t exactly Changbin at that moment. 

 

Jisung ran up to the trio and using his height advantage, slung his arm around Changbin’s neck and tilted his head forward with his other arm.

 

By the time Changbin realized he was being choked out, it was already too late and he passed out against the other side of the wall Jisung dragged him to. 

 

He turned around to see that the guy was checking up on the boy who was currently coughing trying to get he breathe back. He took his hand off his neck, and Jisung gasped. 

 

His neck was covered in bruises that were exactly the shape of Changbin’s hands, but they were disappearing before his eyes until it was like he was never touched.

 

“Woah.”

 

“Jisung!”

 

The trio turned to see Minho and Seungmin running up to them.

 

Minho looked at the scene before him but figured it would take too much time to have it explained to him and sighed. 

 

“Okay first, Jisung don’t run off like ever again. Second, where the fuck is Hyunjin? We have a major problem”

 

When Woojin pointed behind to Chan’s cell, he immediately ran in and dragged Hyunjin out. The duo ran towards the staircase, but before they disappeared Hyunjin looked over his shoulder and yelled. 

 

“Woojin! Chan needs you!”

 

Woojin immediately ran into the cell. Figuring that the cell would be too crowded, he left his brother with Woojin hoping Woojin could take care of his brother and looked at Jisung, Seungmin, and Changbin. He crouched in front of Changbin and spoke. “Is he gonna be okay?”

 

Jisung sat down a little bit away from Changbin, “Yeah, I just did a basic choke hold to make him unconscious. Should wake up in a few minutes. Last time we knocked Gyu out he left and Changbin came back. So, figured I would give it a shot and see if it would again.” 

 

Felix nodded, “So were you guys brought in with Changbin?”

 

“Yeah, I’m Jisung. I have like super muscle memory and can replicate everything I see, and Seungmin’s somewhere. He can turn invisible.”

 

At Jisung words, Seungmin appeared sitting next to Jisung and did a little wave making Felix chuckle. 

 

“Well, I’m Felix. I can heal. That’s really all there is to it.”

 

“How long have you been here? Me and Seungmin kinda got in a situation with Changbin, well actually Gyu and Hyunjin happened to be there with Jeongin.”

 

“I don’t even know. One day I was as normal as I was gonna be. Then, it changed that night when I died, came back from the dead,  then went to a school just to be trapped by a serial killer who can take others abilities.” Felix let out a humorless laugh. “Australian student to L.A. prisoner in just days.”

 

Seungmin spoke up softly, “If it makes you feel any better, a man ordered my dad’s death, the one who killed my dad shot me, then Jisung got kidnapped in what feels like the matter of days. Now, that same man is looking for me, so we’re in hiding. On the bright side though, no school for probably ever.”

 

“Yeah, I just kidnapped and had two of my fingers broken. No biggie. Oh! Wanna sign my cast?” Jisung shoved his cast a sharpie in Felix’s face to liven up the atmosphere which kinda worked considering Felix’s giggle and Seungmin’s facepalm. 

 

After Felix signed Jisung’s cast, they heard a groan coming from Changbin. Jisung and Felix immediately crouched in front of his face while Seungmin just sighed and watched from a distance. “You’re gonna scare him you know.”

 

At Seungmin’s words, the duo slightly scootched back to give Changbin some room which proved to be a solid piece of advice. Right when Changbin opened his eyes, he jumped from seeing the two at a distance and looked around while rubbing his neck. His voice was raspy as he spoke, “What happened?”

 

“You don’t remember?”

 

At Felix’s words, he shook his head no. “The last thing I remember was the alarms going off.” His eyes widened in realization, and he scanned everyone from head to toe. “I-i didn’t hurt anyone did I?” 

 

Seungmin and Jisung watched as Felix spoke gently to Changbin with a smile. “No you didn’t, but Jisung had to knock you out. Are you okay?”

 

Changbin nodded and smiled, “Yeah, I’m good.”

 

Jisung took that as his cue to crawl over to them and shove his casted hand in Changbin’s face. “Since your okay, sign my cast!” 

 

Seungmin sighed and muttered to himself, “Jesus fucking Christ.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Chan couldn’t really explain what was happening to him. He could feel himself panicking then suddenly all the alarms went off scaring him. He could feel himself shutting down, but everything around the room made it seem like the opposite. First, the paper flew and small things flew around, and Hyunjin tried to calm him down but nothing was working. Next, the pillows went flying off the bed right when Minho came in and dragged Hyunjin out the cell. They both wished they could help him, but something major was happening on level 5 that required immediate attention. 

 

When Woojin walked in, he found Chan sitting in the corner with his knees to his chest. As Woojin walked closer, the table and chair in the room suddenly flew across the small cell at Woojin. He lifted his hands and stopped the upcoming furniture from hitting him and brought it to the ground. 

 

He slowly walked and knelt in front of Chan. He was curling himself further into a ball if that possible, and Woojin saw his shoulders shake as he was crying silently and struggling to breathe.

 

“Chan.”

 

He looked up slowly, and Woojin saw his tear-streaked face. Woojin put his hands on Chan's shoulders and spoke gently. “Hey, it's okay. Just breathe. What are you thinking about?”

 

Chan looked towards the floor and spoke shakily. “It's too much. I used to be taking care of Felix and living a normal life, but now, I have all these powers. I can't control them Hyung.” As he spoke, more tears dripped down his face, and Woojin could hear the chair falling and papers flying in the background at Chan's words. “I don't know what to do.”

  
  


Woojin brought his hands to Chan's cheeks and wiped his tears. “Hey now, we can all help you. It must be so scary but know that we're all here for you. I learned all about this on my own, and it was scary for me too. I'll help you okay? You won't lose control anymore.” Woojin leaned his forehead against Chan's. “We’ll get through this together okay?”

 

Woojin heard a whisper and all the papers falling to the ground. “Okay.”


End file.
